Vampire Conspiracy
by Verlerious
Summary: Duo, Quatre, and Zechs are vampires out for some new prey. Unfortunately they chose Heero and his friends as their new prey.
1. Vampire Conspiracy 1

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing

The Vampire Conspiracy (Part one)

It was dark. The city stood out in its nightly sounds of blaring car horns and the yelling of people trying to get home. There was the usual violence, a gun shot here, a purse getting stolen there. It was also nighttime. The city was lit up in a bright haze of colors not so bright as the sun but just as radiant. A figure stood up top a five-story building looking down on the city. With his hands resting inside the jacket of his trench coat he rested a foot on the edge of the building leaning his arms down on his bent knee. A sly smile spread across his face as his dark bangs obscured his eyes. A slight wind blew tugging at his trench coat showing a glimpse of the tight black shirt underneath and the skin hugging black leather pants. His braid floated behind him in the wind twisting like a wild snake let loose. 

To his left was another man of the same height. His baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief as his own slick smile slipped to his lips. He sat on the edge looking down on the city enjoying the sound of the horns, the music of angst, of death's hand this night. He reached up sliding a hand through his short blond hair then rested his hands in his lap once more. He tugged slightly on his dark blue shirt where his mid-drift was showing and shifted his feet slightly just showing his tight, black jeans with silver streaks on the side. He glanced to the side at the man standing beside him then further still till his gaze fell on another man much taller than both of them if not any less beauty. 

The man standing beside the one with the braid smiled at the blond, reaching up to brush some of his own platinum bangs out of his icy blue eyes. He leaned on one leg, his arms folded over his tank top covered chest casually as he watched the tiny people walk by oblivious to the fact that they were all being watched. He shook his head still unable to see how people could not feel the weight of the eyes on them. He turned looking at the braided one who's eyes remained covered by his bangs and frowned. "Duo, we are wasting time here! There are plenty to feed on! What are you waiting on?!" 

The one in the middle chuckled standing up straight and removing his hands from his pockets stretching them up above his head drawing the shirt tighter against him; then he smirked reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes exposing the strange shading of violet blues. "I'm waiting for him."

"Him?" The man blinked his hair that went down to the bottom of his back blowing behind him. "And who is he?" 

"He," Duo said, "is the one that will bring excitement."

"Excitement," the one sitting down drawled finally standing to his feet. He smiled somehow it looking innocent on his sweet face until you saw his eyes. "What type of excitement?"

"Quatre, you can't possibly be falling for his schemes, right?!" The longhaired blond turned his eyes to Quatre.

Quatre just smiled. "Why shouldn't I, Zechs? I haven't had any fun since the past month. I need some excitement in my life." He smiled resting a hand over his bare stomach and winked at Zechs. "You could use some too you know."

"Hmm...." Zechs closed his eyes thinking this over. "Yeah," he said, "I guess so."

"So who's this guy we're waiting on?" Quatre asked turning his eyes to Duo.

Duo glanced over at him and smiled. "I don't know yet. That's why I'm looking." He paused, his eyes catching sight of someone very interesting to his eyes. "Ah, there we go."

"Where?" Quatre asked looking down at the street again. 

"There," Duo said pointing his finger. "The one with the denim jacket."

"I still don't see him."

"He's got the messed up hair."

"Duo," Zechs said opening his eyes and looking down also. "Do you have any idea how many males in this city have messed up hair?"

Duo smirked. "Yeah, bunches now keep quiet before I lose him. Hmm.…" He squinted his eyes a bit them smirked even more. "He's got a nice ass."

Zechs rolled his eyes. "That's all you ever look for in our victims nowadays."

"Yeah well...so do you."

"True." The man being spoken about stood at the crosswalk waiting to cross the street, his back to the building. His eyes were closed as he stood in a relaxed position waiting patiently for the crosswalk to change. As described he wore a light blue denim jacket and a darker color of jeans that were somewhat faded. His hair shot around his head in an unruly manner that in no way made his look worse but somehow enhanced it. He appeared to be short; his body slender like a pretty boy's yet somehow he carried a lot of confidence with him. 

The light on the crosswalk changed signaling for him to cross. He slid his hands into his pockets and started across the street. Suddenly he paused slowing to a stop as he turned around looking up towards the building, towards them. Duo shivered. "Ya see! It's the one looking up!" The man's eyes were a dark blue cobalt color, a piece of hair dangling between them in an erotic manner. Duos swallowed feeling that those eyes were somehow looking straight at him and shifted his lower body a bit. 

"Yeah, I saw that!" Quatre laughed slightly clapping his hands together. "He's a cute one!"

"Back off, he's mines!" Duo growled playfully giving him a mock glare.

"Hmm...interesting...," Zechs said watching as the man resumed walking sometimes glancing over his shoulder. 

"What?" Duo blinked at him then looked down seeming the man getting into a car. 

"It's almost as if he knew we were up here," Zechs stated. "That's a new experience."

Duo laughed watching as the car started to pull off. "Then let's follow him. How bad could it be? It'll be a good meal and maybe we can even play with him a bit before we eat."

"Good idea, Duo!" Quatre said happily.

"Yes...splendid...." Zechs said rolling his eyes.

"Heero, you ok? You looked...well…creeped."

"Yeah I'm fine," Heero looked up at his close friend, Trowa, and nodding his head for reassurance. Trowa looked at him for a bit longer, his bangs shooting out at an awkward angle before he nodded himself and turned around in the passenger seat. 

"You'd say that even if you weren't." The man driving the vehicle said. His hair was set in a tight ponytail custom to his family ways. Wufei Chang, another of Heero's best friends, was one someone could look to for advice. "So when does the party start?"

"Eight 'o clock, sharp." Heero glanced down at his watch. It was already 7:30 P.M. "And I still need to go by my house to change into my clothes."

"So eager to hear what Relena has to say?" Trowa asked in a voice of all seriousness, except for the small smile on his face that belied it.

"You know Relena's with that Dorothy girl." Heero's insides shuddered just imagining how those two must look together.

"Well you couldn't tell with how Relena's always hanging on you."

"We're just friends," Heero grounded out. "All I'm going for is to see what Treize wants."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Wufei said rolling his black ebony eyes. He pulled the car up in front of an apartment complex and put the breaks on then looked in the rearview mirror. "Ok, make it quick, Mr. I can't be late for an appointment."

"Hn." Heero jumped out the car and ran up the stairs taking to at a time till he was in front of his door. He unlocked the door quickly and went in grabbing his clothes from off the couch and running off to his room to change.

Down in the car Wufei shook his head slowly. "He needs to find himself a girlfriend or something."

Trowa blinked looking over at Wufei. "You're one to talk. Didn't you and your wife just have a fight?"

Wufei sniffed at that folding his arms over his chest. "What goes on between me and that onna is none of your business."

"So I'd advice you to stay out of Heero's business before I mention some things you'll not like to here again."

"Hmm...." Wufei just closed his eyes ignoring him. Finally Heero came back from upstairs and slid into the back seat closing the door behind him. Wufei opened his eyes looking once more in the rear view mirror to see his face. "_Now_ are you ready?"

"Hn." Heero nodded once to the easily upset male and closed his eyes residing to brood in silence and prepared himself for the onslaughts of Relena Peacecraft. Even if she was with Dorothy, something tugged at him telling him that she was after him and that she wouldn't quit till she had him in her grasp. He sighed blowing his dark bangs up into the air. It was going to be a looong evening.

Tbc…


	2. Vampire Conspiracy 2

Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 6x13, 5x, RxD, 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, also Relena and Zechs or not related in this. *points up* AU remember? *smirks*

The Vampire Conspiracy 2

The party was as expected. People bustled around showing off their best wear and chattering about probably what was not important in any way. There was a soft atmosphere of sweet classical music, the sounds of the flute and violin mixing together beautifully with the clarinets and the tubas. There were also refreshments like special made wine and little platters filled with a variety of finger foods. A group of people stood around Treize Khushrenada complimenting him on his party and entertainment and all trying to speak to him at the say time.

Heero shook his head watching this show of array. He reached down tugging on the tails of his black tuxedo and tilted his neck back against the tight red bow that was called a tie around his neck. He glanced to the side at Trowa who stood glancing around the room with a bemused smile on his face. He himself wore a black tuxedo much like Heero's except for the tie being green and not a bow. Heero adjusted the bow around his own neck then glanced to the other side at Wufei who wore a white tuxedo instead of black and was grumbling profusely, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back on the wall. 

"...Well my means for a better future must start somewhere, so why not here?" Treize was saying glancing around at the group of guest encircling him. He wore a loose fitting pair of black slacks with white seams. His coat was much the same except a bit more white was in it. He smiled closing his eyes. "Yes, my idea for a better tomorrow is probably only in my dreams, but I will try to make it a reality and.…" Heero sniffed folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes tuning out the dark blonde male. He'd heard this little speech more than he could count. Treize was really only making people feel that they could rely on him. Funny thing was...they always do just that. 

"Heero?" Heero opened his eyes at the voice cringing involuntarily as he recognized the light female voice.

"Relena..." Relena walked up to him, moving with the grace of a woman who held power in her fingertips. She twirled around once in her blue dress and smiled shyly looking up at him. "Well...what do you think? Does it fit me?" Heero watched her for a few seconds then nodded once. Relena smiled clapping her hands excitedly as she giggled. "I thought you'd like it."

"Looks like someone's delirious," Wufei said as an aside to him. Heero nodded his agreement to that pushing to his feet as Dorothy came up to them. 

"Miss Relena what are you...oh I see." Dorothy smiled seeing the three men standing against the wall away from the party itself in their own little world. "You boys should learn to mingle in the crowd. You'll never get anywhere standing against the wall you're whole life."

"Stay out of this onna," Wufei grumbled also standing from the wall.

Dorothy rested her hands on her hips. "Now that's not a way to speak to a female of high dignity." 

"I see no dignity. Just a little girl playing a being soldier on a battle field she knows nothing about."

Heero shook his head at this little brawl. This he was also used to. He sighed. His life was made up on one big circle that continually ended with the same results. He glanced over at Trowa then blinked when he found the man missing. Apparently he'd wandered somewhere. Now where did he...ah there he was! Trowa looked up from where he was speaking to Treize over in a secluded corner and smiled gesturing for him and Wufei to come over. At last, freedom! Heero nodded then grabbed hold of Wufei's collar giving it a tug.

"Ah! Kisama! Heero, what was that for?!"

Heero ignored him turning and bowing slightly to Relena and Dorothy in turn. "Excuse us. We have business to attend to." He glanced at Wufei tilting his head slightly towards where Trowa was then turned walking off. Wufei frowned a bit confused for a second before catching on and following looking back to give the two girls a meaningful look before catching up. 

"So he's finally free to speak huh?"

"Yeah." They stopped next to Trowa, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement to Treize before following him to the back.

"Gentlemen, have a seat and relax," Treize said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of scotch and four glasses. Heero nodded glancing around the room. It never seemed to amazing him the neatness, the smoothness that just spoke Treize. A big window set open in the back of the room showed most of the night sky and a portion of the ground that was below them considering they were on the second floor. The cabinet to which all the drinks were kept stood in the corner behind of the room. A big wooden chair sat behind the desk and three smaller versions sat before it. Heero sat in one of those chairs, the one on the left, leaving Wufei to sit in the middle and Trowa to sit on the right side opposite of Heero's own sitting place. 

Treize walked up to them handing them each a glass of scotch before heading over to his own seat and sitting down. He took a sip of his drink and sat it down then folded his hands on the table before him looking at them with a smile. "So what brings you gentleman to me this day?" 

"Hn." Heero shook his head at the formalities but Wufei spoke before he had a chance to make a comment. 

"Treize, this isn't time to be acting civil. Did you succeed or not?" That was the good thing about Wufei, he always got right to the point. 

Treize closed his eyes a bit picking up his glass again and sipping from it once more. "Yes. I accomplished what you wanted." He smiled opening his eyes. "From now on you own the Chang, Yuy, Barton Company, under the management of Khushrenada CO." Heero nodded to that, as did the others. This was their big break. They'd finally managed to get their own place of business to which they'd get to do things almost as they pleased. Treize held his glass up signaling for a toast and the others soon followed his example after understanding his intentions. "To partnership and success!" The others nodded to that and clanged their glasses against his before sipping from it. 

Trowa cleared his throat and sat the glass down. "So when do we start?"

"In about a week," Treize said setting the glass down and turning his attention fully to them. "We've still got to set it up, not to mention make a web connection for it and hire workers."

"And that'll take a week?" Heero asked looking down at the contents of his glass. He wasn't much of a scotch man…actually he didn't drink often and when he did, he drank sake. 

"I'm afraid so dear friend." Wufei opened his mouth to say something but paused as voices and sounds could be heard coming from the ballroom area. The music had stopped. The four friends looked at each other curiously then stood to their feet heading for the door to see what the commotion was about. Heero was the first to exit, considering he was the closest to the door in the first place, but paused just inside the doorway at the sight. The others collided into him but he didn't notice. Trowa frowned and pushed past his friend wanting to see what could have shocked him so much that he couldn't move then paused himself seeing the cause and also froze, just staring. Treize, being tall enough, had been stopped once he saw the cause of problems over the heads of the others. Wufei for his part just frowned wondering what they could be so interested in but soon he was caught by the strange exoticness himself.

Standing in the middle of the room were three males, three _beautiful _and _gorgeous _males. But it was out of place for the fact they were dressed informally for a formal party. The tightness of their clothes left almost nothing to the imagination of the other guests. The first thing Heero thought as he looked upon them was Sirens. The three males stood in a relaxed manner as if there were nothing odd about this whole situation…as of they were in control. The guests fidgeted talking in quiet whispers among themselves as they watched. 

One of the odd males on the end stood almost like he was leaning back on something, his arms folded over his chest and his long platinum hair draping down his shoulders. The second blond stood on the other side crouched down on the ground almost like a predator watching his prey and toying with it before the kill. And then there was the one in the middle, the one with the extremely long chestnut bang and braid. He stood giving to thoughts that he was the leader of this gang, his arms folded over his own chest yet his eyes looking down, a small smirk played over his face fixated in such a manner it left shivers to those who saw. 

For some reason the one in the middle seemed to draw Heero's attention the most so that no matter where he looked his eyes were drawn back to him. But the weird think was, Heero couldn't see the man's eyes, the extremely long bangs blocking sight of them. He narrowed his own a bit. Who were these guys?

TBC…


	3. Vampire Conspiracy 3

Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 6x13, 5x, RxD, 2x5? (coughs) still debating on that one

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, also Relena and Zechs are not related in this. *points up* AU remember? *smirks* 

The Vampire Conspiracy (Part three)

"Who are you," Treize asked finally coming down from his shock and moving forward pushing Heero back behind him. 

The one in the middle chuckled slightly as he reached up brushing his bangs out of his face showing that even then his eyes were closed making it impossible to know his eye color. "We are night watchers," he said.

"We are evil's spawn," the blond added giggling slightly from his place on the floor.

"We are what you fear most," the other blond said. 

"We are seekers…and we are hunters," the one in the middle said finishing it off. There was a pause, as everyone stood frozen in stunned shock. Heero glanced to the side at Trowa and Wufei reading in their eyes what he was thinking himself. Something wasn't right about these three, no matter the looks. 

"And what do you hunt?" Wufei asked slowly watching the three suspiciously. If worse came to worse he could always try to keep them off with his fighting skills. 

Once again the one in the middle spoke. "We hunt a challenge. We seek a challenger." 

The one on the floor stood up straight showing now that the shirt he wore exposed a great deal of his midriff. The one on the other side dropped his arms to his sides and turned towards them then pointed a finger at Treize. "I claim him."

"I knew you would," the braided one said with a chuckle.

"Ooh, me next!" the blond yelled. "Ok…I choose…" He placed a finger against his lips in thought as he looked around at his choices. Suddenly a brilliant little smile lifted to his lips as he pointed at Trowa. "Him!" He clapped his hands together laughing again as he licked his lips. "He looks yummy."

"Ok, now me. I want…" The one in the middle finally opened his eyes gifting them with his strange coloring of bluish-purple and smirked looking at Heero. "You."

Heero blinked in shock then glared his defiance. "I am not your toy to be owned and played with."

Treize cleared his throat watching warily the three, or more so the one that claimed him. "Who do you think you are crashing into a civilized party in such a manner and making threats to me and my guest?!"  
Wufei growled. "These people are insane!" 

The blonde frowned a bit looking towards the one in the middle. "They don't believe us, Duo." 

Heero blinked. They'd just found out one name. Duo smirked towards the blond. "We have our ways, Quatre."

Quatre laughed. "Yeah, I know Zechs's way."

Having heard his name, the longhaired blond cleared his throat sending the two a cold look. "Will you two hush, we have a hunger to kill."

Wufei blinked hearing this then his eyes widened as he got the meaning…the wrong meaning. "Kisama! What type of people would force someone of the same sex to…to do such a monstrosity?!" 

"Shall we give them something to believe?" Duo asked. Certain seriousness came over him as he looked around, his eyes seeming to shine a red tint just visible in the light. With a closer look, the same glow, though a bit fainter, was in the eyes of the other two. He reached behind his back pulling free a scythe that had never been there before and baring it before the eyes of the guests. A murmuring ran through the guest louder than before as they eyed the weapon. As he pulled free his weapon, Zechs reached to his side unhooking a whip strong enough to break a man's bones from the inside out with just the tip. Quatre on the other hand reached behind his back and pulled out a crossbow and arrows that were also seemingly brought out of nowhere. Security finally noticed the dangers and circled the three holding guns up to them waiting for the order or a certain movement from the three.

Duo laughed. "Now, either you come with us or we start killing randomly." 

"What?!" the three said in unison. This was insane! Did these three really think they were faster than guns?!  
Zechs smirked looking at the soldiers surrounding them. "They must not know about how fast we really are."

Quatre nodded to that, looking one of the soldier's in the eyes making the soldier flinch, a sick look crossing his face. "Can we kill them?"

Duo shook his head. "Nah, just knock them out." He smirked. "I just want that one," he said looking at Heero. 

Treize's eye twitched a bit as he continued to watch them carefully. "You can't possible thing that-" Treize froze in his speaking as all in the blink of an eye his would be guards lay in crumpled heaps on the floor. 

The one in the middle smirked, looking over at them once more and folded his arms over his chest in a show of smugness. "Now…will you come willingly or do we have to start killing?" The four friends looked at each other skeptically. They didn't have much of a choice but…how the hell did they do that so quickly?! They hadn't even see them move! 

Wufei stood in the dark street with the others; his arms folded over his hands, as he looked at the three eccentric males that had made his evening one of hell. There was something bothering him about this…one, he wasn't even supposed to be a part of this but the braided one had somehow found an interest in him. After that little display at the party, he'd certain come willingly enough….he was curious anyway. Heero was making it a point to keep his eyes on all three of them. But…how could you keep your eyes on something faster then light? Trowa was also watching but whatever he was thinking about was blocked by his plain yet beautiful jade eyes. And Treize stood nearby Heero hoping to keep a grip on things just incase he bolted and tried to attack the guys. The three men that had brought this on them stood before them, all with their hands at their sides watching with such a look it seemed they could devour them with only their eyes. Wufei shuddered and looked away from them. He would learn how they were able to do what they do in time. 

After a while of staring back and forth at each other, Wufei sighed rolling his eyes and looked at them. 

"So what reason do you have for _dragging _us out here?"

"Well," Duo said turning his eyes from Heero to him, "we want to have fun." He smirked giving the impression that his idea of fun was way out of league of what even Wufei considered ideally normal.

"Hn." Heero narrowed his eyes balling his hands into fists that shook with his pent-up anger. "What do you mean 'fun'?" he asked.

Quatre laughed winking at the Asian man. "As we said before, we are seekers and we are hunters."

Trowa nodded finding this his time to speak. "So really you are saying that you want to hunt us."

"Exactly," The younger blond said licking at his lips.

"And…how do you plan to go about this?" Treize asked doubtfully.

Zechs looked up from where he was playing with his shirt brushing away at nothing and smiled towards him. "Good question." He dropped his hands down from the shirt. "We plan to let you loose in the streets giving you about a ten minute head start and then we will search for you."

Wufei rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah and we can go anywhere we want. I've been in this city for a long time, about ten years, I think I would know of all the hideouts to stay in."

Duo smirked at him showing off his long fangs ready for the taste of blood. "Yeah well I've been here even longer than you have."

Wufei's eyes widened as he caught the glint from those long incisors. "How…did your teeth get like that?"

Both Quatre and Zechs smiled at this also showing off there own fangs glistening with saliva and ready for blood. "That you will find out later," Zechs said, a low growl rising in his throat.

"Let the hunt begin!" Quatre yelled, his eyes now glowing with a crimson darkness that spoke of his hunger and his need for adrenaline and blood. The four men stood frozen before following their gut feelings and running.

Tbc…


	4. Vampire Conspiracy 4

Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 6x13, 5x, RxD, 2x5? (coughs) still debating on that one

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU, slight moments where author(s) insert uh…their opinions? 

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, also Relena and Zechs are not related in this. *points up* AU remember? *smirks* 

The Vampire Conspiracy 4

They'd been tricked again! Heero looked back checking to see if they were being followed. There was nothing there that he could see but the urgency was still there. He kept running, the only other person with him being Wufei. It hadn't taken long for the other two to somehow get separated. Within thirteen minutes after the hunt had begun, one of the mysterious men had appeared overtly from the darkness alone to land in front of them, smirking and showing once again those sharp teeth no normal human would have. A certain sense of panic came over then causing them to turn and run the way they had come but while Heero and Wufei did that, Trowa and Treize had turned down a side street completely limiting their chances if they had any to begin with. Twenty minutes had passed and they hadn't seen anything on the males yet. But they knew they were still there, following close by. They could feel the eyes and the feeling of something foreboding getting close to them. 

Heero stopped running panting loudly as Wufei came to a stop beside him also out of breath. "This…isn't working," Wufei panted bending over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Those…things are still after us and…Trowa and Treize are gone! What are we going to do?!"  
Heero turned around looking back the way they came. "Hn…I don't know. No matter what they're still there, not as close as before but not that far either."

Wufei stood up straight turning to look at him. "So you can feel their presence too huh?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah. And I think they're toying with us."

"But who are they?" Wufei frowned thinking about it. "They're like male Sirens except…they're too lethal for even that. And their teeth…"

"They're bloodsuckers," Heero said continuing to stare down the darkened alleyway.

Wufei blinked in disbelieve his mouth open slightly at the thought. "You can't mean they're–"

"They are vampires."

"Impossible!" Wufei yelled looking at him incredulous. "Vampires don't exist, that is all a legend, a hoax!"

"Think about it Wufei," Heero said lowly, his eyes narrowing as he turned his head to look at Wufei. "They have sharp incisors. Their skin is pale. They say they are hungry. And remember what they said at the party. 'We are evil's spawns. We are what you fear most. We are seekers and hunters.' It has to be, Wufei."

Wufei frowned a bit folding his arms over his chest. "Ok, so if that's true then if we keep running till sunrise they'll just go away."

Heero shook his head turning his whole body to him. "You're not thinking, Wufei. That won't work."

"And why not?"

Heero held up one finger. "One, they already know where we are and they can catch us anytime they please." He held up another finger. "And two, the theory of the sun is uncertain." He paused glancing to the side at the dark alley. "Three, they aren't going to let us stay out here for that long. They're hungry remember?" A sound came from the alleyway as a can rolled from the darkness slowly to a stop at the tip of Heero's shoe.

Wufei looked towards the alley and dropped his arms to his sides backing up a bit, a tingle running up his spine. "A cat?"

Heero shook his head also starting to back away. "Something much worst."

"That's what I thought." They turned around quickly and started running again. "This way!" Wufei yelled. They turned the corner then paused as they met a dead end. Wufei pressed his hands to the brick wall. "Shit!" Heero turned around waiting to face their chaser. 

At first all they saw was darkness. A booted foot stepped out of the shadows followed by another and the light seemed to travel up the body casting a gleam to the strange indigo eyes. His braid swung around behind him looking almost alive in the lighting. The male smiled leaning against the scythe in one hand and looking them over. "Not bad. You two are in very good shape." The smile on his face transformed into an evil smirk. "I can't wait to have fun with you." And before they could do anything everything around them blacked out plunging them into a cold, lonely void.

Trowa looked over at Treize who was peeking out the abandoned building they were hidden in. After having been separated from the others they had duck in there hoping for a chance to think and straighten things out but nothing was making much sense. Trowa frowned standing from where he had been crouched against one of the warehouse boxes and walked over to where Treize was. "Any sign of them?"

Treize shook his head sighing as he closed the door and leaned back against it. "Not yet."

"What if they didn't make it?" Trowa didn't want to have to bring it up but someone had to speak the words. "What if they've been captured and killed already?"

"They're not dead," Treize said looking over at him. "Remember this is Heero you're talking about."

Trowa smiled slightly leaning against the wall beside Treize. "Yeah I almost forgot. We're talking about the man that fell from our high school building and survived."

Treize laughed at that. "I'll have to ask him how he did that one of these–" He stopped talking and moved opening the door just a bit and peeking out again. 

"What is it?" Trowa asked also peeking through the crack in the door.

Treize shook his head. "I don't know…just thought I felt them…."

"Heero and Wufei?"

"No," Treize frowned looking out at the empty alleyway. "Those weird men."

Trowa nodded a bit. "I've been getting those feelings too, like they're watching us."

Treize closed the door again and looked over at Trowa. "Who do you think they could be?"

Trowa shrugged taking the time to look around the warehouse. "They remind me of some creatures I read in a book one time."

Treize leaned back against the door closing his eyes. "What kind of creatures?"   
"Vampires." Trowa looked over at him again then up at the ceiling. "They're sole purpose to suck the bloods of humans and stay forever young bringing chaos to the world."

Treize opened his eyes looking over at him. "Well aren't we reassuring."

Trowa smiled slightly. "Sorry. It's a bad habit."

"Don't worry about it, old friend," Treize laughed patting him on the shoulder. Trowa jumped, his back straightening as he looked around. Treize blinked at him. "What is it?"

"Just…thought I felt something." Trowa looked at him, the look in his eyes still unreadable. "We should get out of here. They might be coming." 

Treize nodded agreement to that and opened the door looking first left then right before slipping out first. He turned nodding for Trowa to come and waited still he was there before walking off towards the end of the alleyway. "Do you know the way out?"

Trowa nodded a bit. "If we go straight up here and turn right, at the end of the alley will be the exit to the street. It may be safer there." They started off walking swiftly towards the end of the alley. It was so close the freedom from this nightmare. Soon they were running in need to get free, to see light! They turned the corner and their hearts leapt in joy at the brightness of the light. They ran faster then wanting so much to just reach it. "We're almost there."

Suddenly the light vanished, being covered in darkness black as the dark heavens. They skidded to a stop looking up at the creature before them, his short blond hair waving around his ears a bit as he held his bow pointed at them. A small smile graced his lips looking almost innocent but for the sinister twist to them. "You aren't try to leave us, are you?" He pouted though his eyes were showing just how much he doubted they would have unaccomplished their plans. They turned around planning to take a chance at escaping then stopped again. 

The other blond stood almost coolly watching them from beneath long blond bangs. He smiled grunting slightly as he reached up brushing the blond locks out of his eyes. "You can't leave so easily." He flicked the whip in his hand making it snap with a loud crack. 

Treize swallowed watching the whip carefully. "Who are you?"

"Are you vampires?" Trowa added.

The short blond giggled and Trowa turned watching him suspiciously. "We are that," the blond said.

The man with the whip shook his head a bit. "This chase is over."

Treize blinked in confusion. "What do you–" Before he could finish he was knocked to the ground unconscious. Trowa looked down at his friend in shock, his mouth fixated and unable to move, then up at the little blond. 

The small blond giggled again somehow closer than before and reached up brushing a thumb over his chin. "Good night cutie." And then there was nothing more than darkness…so much darkness.

TBC…

Four done! Now….what to do about five…it'll come, it always does. ^^


	5. Vampire Conspiracy 5

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing

The Vampire Conspiracy 5

The room was dark, like so much of the other things around, not so dark as a void yet still with a gloomy setting and sense of mystery and panic. There stood statues around the room, one of an angel, the statue itself made of black marble that made the angel seem more foreboding then something of comfort. Another statue was of a gargoyle, one of those things out of the gothic period, it's face gruesome and twisted, but even then it smiled something of pure evil. The room itself seemed old, something from the past like in the times of kings and queens, lords and ladies. There were candles sitting around the room here and there, not aiding in giving more light and seeming to suspend in the air, the darkness too consuming to see what they sat on.

The three eccentric vampires stood in the center of the room, seemingly as still as the statues themselves that even at a second glance, a person would only confuse them for still life. Duo, the group leader, stood before the other two, his eyes bright with hunger, but also showing defiance at the strong debate that was taking place between the three of them. "…Alright," he said moving his eyes from Quatre to Zechs and back again, "how about this? I'll bring us back two new preys to feast on. It'll satisfy our hunger for now."

"We have dinner already!" Zechs said heatedly. They'd been discussing this for quite some time now and it was getting to him. Apparently after the little chase through the alleyways, Duo wasn't satisfied yet with the game. He wanted more, he wanted more of a challenge. What better way than to set their prey free inside the old castle, the vampire's precious home? "Why aren't we feeding on them?!"

"I just told you," Duo said turning around and walking over to the gargoyle statue and lifting a hand brushing it softly over the beast's muzzle, watching with little care as it blinked its eyes and shook itself like a dog. "I want to see how they react to some of the things in the castle. Besides…." He turned around giving them a smirk as the gargoyle nudged against his side. "The more fear they produce, the better they taste. You should know that better than any of us, Zechs."

Quatre giggled slightly and held a hand out to the gargoyle, watching as it came over and sniffed the hand before nuzzling the top of its head against it. "So we let them free in the castle and see how far they get." He rubbed his hand over the top of the gargoyle's head then looked up at Duo with a smile. "I want to play this game."

"Yes but for how long?" Zechs asked, folding his arms and turning walking over to a wall and looking up at the painting. It was a fairly old painting, dated way back in the 16th century. "How long are we going to let them run around? I want to feast on my prey."

"Aww, haven't you ever heard of patient?" Duo grinned and called the gargoyle back to him, rubbing his hand over its head once again. "We'll give it three days, that's if they don't get killed by the things in the castle."

"I hope they don't," Quatre said with a slight sigh. "Then who would we have to play with?"

Duo gave a slight shrug and grin of satisfaction. "Don't worry, we'll be keeping an eye on them. And this will bring us something to feed on till that time comes." He patted the gargoyle on the head once then dropped his hand to his side. The gargoyle turned instinctively and walked towards the shadows, fading out as it reached the darkness. 

Dark, everything was so…dark. Why was everything so dark…? Heero opened his eyes slowly, pushing himself to sit up, his eyes focusing to settling on the candlelight. Confusion first racked his brain before a slight sense of panic overcame him. Where was he? Why was he here? Quickly he remembered the three strange man from the other day, and being chased and separated from Treize and Trowa. If that was the case still….then were was Wufei? He thought to call out for the man then decided against it, it wasn't safe just yet to start calling names. Had he be caught? Maybe…. 

He stood up standing quietly in the darkness, slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Eventually he started to notice things, things he recognized, and things he'd never seen before. After seeing something that resembled a stove and a few knifes laying about on countertops, he summed up that he was in the kitchen. But where was that? 

He heard a groan slightly and looked down, seeing the outline of a figure laying on the floor. "Wufei?" he asked quietly, still not wanting to stir anything.

"Heero?" Wufei replied quietly pushing himself up to his feet slowly to stand beside the man, squinting to see since his eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet. "Where are we?"

Heero grunted slightly, his sense of panic leaving him a bit now that he wasn't fully alone. "It's a kitchen."

Wufei shook his head slightly, strange he was feeling a bit woozy still. Did those weird guys do something to him? He shuddered lightly just thinking about it then turned looking towards one of the doors. "Then let's find a way out. We still need to find Treize and Trowa…if they're still alive."

"We can look for them while we're looking for an exit." Heero started off, Wufei close behind not wanting to be swallowed up by the darkness. Besides, those suspending candlelights were starting to give him the creeps.

Trowa's eyes snapped open. He was laying on his back, on something soft. He blinked his eyes staring up at the ceiling, or what he thought was a ceiling, his eyes already adjusting to the darkness and the ceiling looking more the shade of pink. He finally sat up and looked around the room, noting that he was in the room of a little girl. He looked down at the bed he was sitting on then finally stood up the pink comforters looking almost crimson in the candlelight. Looking around the room he looked at the objects taking note of what they were. At the head of the bed sat a bundle of teddy bears staring with dark ebony eyes at him, some smiling the others frowning, none looking happy in the least. 

He looked away from the teddy bears quickly feeling a shiver run down his back then looked over at a make-up table. The mirror showed a vague outline of him standing before it, the shadow's playing with his mind, appearing to move. He blinked and rubbed his eyes turning towards the door that lead out to the hallway, or so he hoped. He paused again looking back at the mirror, somehow feeling like he was being watched. After that earlier encounter in the alleyway with the three vampires, he seemed to grow nervous at every little thing, even being in dark places. He had a feeling that if he ever got out of this alive, he'd never sleep with the light off again. 

Again he turned to the door staring at it. What ever happened to Treize? Maybe he was already dead, drained completely of his blood. He shuddered again turning his mind from that. What he needed to do now was find Treize and the others. He needed to keep his wits about him, especially now. Finally he turned again and walked out of the room, getting swallowed in the darkness.

Treize groaned pushing himself to sit up, his eyes shooting opening in shock at the cold feel against his skin. He noticed after a bit of feeling around that he'd been lying on a table. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made account that it was a glass table. Looking around the room, he could only think one thing…he was in a dining room of some sort. The glass plates sitting on the table, the cups and forks, all seen by the glow from a floating candlelight, seemed to cast light on the utensils giving them an eerie look and glow. He tried carefully to get down from the table, moving slowly, till his eyes flash to the side. He'd seen something move…over there…in the shadows. He jumped slightly at the sound of a cup crashing to the floor on the far side of the table. 

He froze then, staying quiet and looking with wide anxious eyes for the reason to why the cup fell. There was none. He was alone in the room, or so he thought, except for the shadows. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He stayed like that for minutes, quietly listening trying to catch a sound before finally he got down from the table. He moved slowly over to where the glass had broken, his heart thundering in his chest, he was way beyond scared now, but he had to keep his calamity. He looked down at where the broken glass should be, eyes widening further if they could. The glass wasn't shattered at all! It was as though it'd never broken. But…he'd heard it! How…?! He wasn't going to ask he was just going to leave, and find the others if he could and get out! He quickly made his way to a door nearby, making sure to be quiet as he moved, and pushed the door opening, however he tripped over something as he entered and fell down landing face first on the floor. He'd noticed when had awakened that he was feeling a bit sluggish and drowsy. Maybe the three beautiful but wicked males had poisoned him. His eyes started to drift shut again as he went back into the darkness…….

The gargoyle stepped out of the shadows, sniffing at the ground. It could still smell the scent of them, it was so close, just a little further. It let out a roar as it took off down the trail. Its prey were close by now, it could smell the stench of them. It turned the corner finding the two girls backed up against a wall looking in terror at it with wide expressive eyes of fear and fright before it closed in on them, and the darkness overcame them. Its master would be proud.

TBC……

Ne I know it sucked ^^; but it's been a while sense I worked on this story. So bare with me till I get into it the right away, ne?


	6. Vampire Conspiracy 6

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths?

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing

The Vampire Conspiracy 6

Silently Heero and Wufei crept down the darkened hallway, their way lead by the glowing of the floating candlelights along the walls ahead of them. The darkness in the hall wasn't so bad sense they could see slightly outlines of the objects around them. Along the walls there were pictures, the faces unseen. Probably just pictures of kings and queens of the past. It had been a good thirty minutes since they were in the kitchen, the only sound being their feet walking on the creaking floor, a not so reassuring sound. Neither had spoken once since they'd exited the kitchen, not wanting to draw attention to themselves and taking comfort only in knowing that at least there were two of them. But both still thought and wondered when the vampires would come for them, and why they weren't dead already. 

Heero stopped suddenly, Wufei almost bumping into him from behind, and turned to the right. There was a door there. Lately they'd just been wondering around, nothing coming in sight of them, but now there was a door. Heero pointed to the door silently then rested his head on the knob and turned it pushing it slightly, mentally shuddering as the door slowly creaked open. Whoever said things in horror flicks weren't real or scary needed to be dragged into the street and beat severely with a stick. Heero allowed his eyes to look flick around the room quickly, surveying for anything out of the ordinary before he finally took a step inside. The room appeared to be the room of a little girl, which he concluded by the amount of small teddy bears and dolls sitting around the room, not to mention the color of pink.

Wufei followed Heero in silently, a frown plastered to his face as he looked around. He didn't like this, not at all. First of all, pink was a scary enough color as it is and second, the room itself was just creepy. He shuddered and folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the dolls. Really if he didn't know better, he'd say they were looking at him. Not wanting to take too much of a chance with the hallway, he turned around and closed the door. 

"Something's not right," Heero finally spoke up, stating what they've both felt from the beginning.

"Hm?" Wufei turned around looking at him, his eyes nevertheless straying to look at the teddy bears…he guessed they would be cute in other situations.

"Something's not right," Heero stated again, stopping to look down at the bed. The coloring was off. He suspected it was probably from the lack of light, but did the covers look like the color of blood? "Why haven't they come for us yet?"

"Maybe they aren't ready for us yet…or maybe they forgot about us." Wufei picked up a teddy bear glaring at it, and blaming it for all his mishaps, even though it wasn't the bear's fault. All the bear really did was stare back at him sadly. This really was creeping him out. "We can only hope at least."

"But why take us if they aren't going to even do anything with us?"

Wufei said nothing, setting the teddy bear down and staring fixedly at the bed. Why was this happening to them, to _him!_ Was it so hard just to live a normal life? And still it didn't even get to start on the new business or even make up with Merian. Man, what a waste of a life. Wufei turned around to say something more to Heero, but paused, his eyes widening in shock and his mouth gaping open. There was something behind Heero, moving in the mirror of the makeup dresser. 

Heero lifted a brow slightly, noticing how Wufei was looking towards him or past him really. What could have got him so…quiet? Heero turned around to look then froze at what he saw. The mirror surface was wavering. Heero's mouth gaped open slightly before he chanced a glance back at Wufei. "Wufei…open the door," he whispered quietly backing his way towards him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something else moving. He turned his head to look, noticing that the teddy bears and dolls on the bed were standing, looking like a tiny army. "Wufei…"

"I see…I-I'm trying…." Wufei was fumbling with the doorknob, his hands shaking badly as he tried to open it. He'd noticed the dolls too. In fact, they were staring right at him. He swallowed his fear and turned around to open the door. 

Heero glared down at his feet, some dolls were gathering. He always did hate dolls. Suddenly a bear jumped onto him, wrapping itself around his leg and growled showing off rather sharp teeth before it bit into the leg. Heero yelled out in pain kicking his leg and slinging the bear off. "Wufei, the door! Open the door now!"

"I can't! It won't budge!" Wufei had both his hands on the knob struggling with all his might to open it. It was locked! Someone knew where they were! "Ah!" He yelled has another bear jumped down from a shelf overhead and wrapped itself around his neck, biting into the skin. Wufei yelped then bit his lip in frustration continuing to try to open the door. 

Forgotten to them was the mirror, and the wavering, water like surface. A hand reached out slowly, skin milky white and almost ghostly in its manner. A face peeked out just slightly, indigo globe of eyes shining brightly with excitement, a smirk playing over the taunt lips begging for blood. He could smell the open wounds from the ferocity of his pets. A pink tongue slid out of his mouth running over his lips and wetting them as he reached out with his hand and grabbed Heero's shirt pulling him towards him.

Heero yelped in shocked managing to look over his shoulder. He froze in shocked. The vampire was after them again. He struggled trying to get loose of the grip. Even with his smaller body, Heero was known to have great strength. However the vampire was much stronger and continued to pull him towards the mirror. "Wufei!"

Wufei continued pulling on the door, thinking the call of his name another persistence to get the door open. "I'm trying! It's locked!"

"Wuf-" the sound was muffled as another hand reached out clamping it shut over his mouth.

"What?!" Wufei turned around preparing to yell at the Japanese boy for being so impatient…then froze eyes wide. "Heero!" Half of Heero's body was in the mirror, the only thing hanging out were his legs. In any other situation, Wufei would have thought this a funny sight, but now…. "Heero!" He moved, trying to get to him to help him out, when he tripped. He grunted slightly as he hit the ground then looked back seeing that two of the bears had clamped themselves over his legs. Has he tried to get up, more of the bears clamped onto him, keeping him down and making his moves sluggish. Wufei looked up at the mirror seeing the last of Heero enter it, the mirror wavering once more before it went still again. 

With the mirror still, the bears that were biting on him and scratched froze and fell free. In confusion, Wufei sat up, his breath coming in short pants and his eyes looking around wildly. Suddenly he heard something creaking and looked over at the door, watching as it slowly opened up giving way to the dark passage beyond. The door was unlocked.

TBC…

Ok, Ok, I like where this one is going, ne? ^^; Well…yes it was short but that's just how I am. Who to mess with next, Trowa? Treize? The two girls? Or should we see where Heero ends up? Only time will tell ne? *snickers* 


	7. Vampire Conspiracy 7

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths?

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing

Author's comments: Sorry it's taken so long to update it. ^^; However I had projects due for class…about three of them. Lesson's learned: exo-knives hurt like hell. I see I've gotten a lot of request for me to continue with Heero and Duo, and as much as I am a 1x2/2x1 fan *sweatrops* I still gotta continue with the others first. But Don't worry!! I will be getting to the 2x1 in about two parts or so ^^; So don't kill me yet ok? *coughs* Also I wanted to see what most of yas would say. Also don't kill me because I haven't returned any reviews yet ^^; I don't know how to return reviews. Anyway…onwards!!!

Writer's note: _italics_ = the writing in the books

The Vampire Conspiracy 7

Trowa continued walking through the maze of the hallway. After an hour or so of walking he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. In fact, he could swear he was walking in circles. He looked towards the wall noting a picture there. Stepping closer to it, he looked up at the old man in the portrait, his graybeard not even on the picture it was so long. Strangely it looked familiar. He reached out trailing a hand over the nameplate underneath the picture. King Peacecraft…of the Peacecraft family. Peacecraft…the royal family Peacecraft?! 

It'd been over thirteen years since the Sanc Kingdom, the Peacecraft home, fell under to unknown situations. They were attacked by unknown forces, the people had said, the family was cursed for their pacifist ways. Trowa dropped his hand from the nameplate and shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned to walk back the way he'd came. It wasn't his business or his problem what happened to the Peacecraft family. 

He slowed to a stop as he came to a door. Interesting…that hadn't been there before. He took a chance turning the knob and pushing the door open. Inside lay a library, thousands upon thousands of books lay packed neatly into shelves. Trowa stepped inside the room, not bothering to close the door behind him in case of an emergency. He noted where some books lay open on the floor, it appearing as though at the time someone was in a rush, too much of a rush to care about the books. Oddly it was just a little brighter in here than the other places of the castle. 

He walked over to a book on the floor, stopping in front of it and looking down at it before picking it up. Not a speck of dust lay on the book. Come to think of it, there wasn't any dust in the room at all. The feel of the room was well…alive. He flipped a page in the book, noting pictures of the members of the family. There was one, a picture of a little boy with curly platinum hair. "Milliardo Peacecraft, young heir to the Sanc Kingdom throne. Whereabouts unknown."

A small book slipped out the side of the book landing with a slight thump against the clean marble floor. 

He bent down and picked up the book reading the title as he stood up. "Peacecraft diary?" He opened the book flipping it to the first page, then began to read again: 

__

I've have been to talk with ambassadors of other nations. My dream is becoming a reality. Soon peace will fill all young hearts. The Peacecraft's way of peace in the nations will soon come to be, then we can all live freely without bloodshed. 

He flipped through the pages and stopped at a later entry. 

__

Great news! The Peacecrafts have a new addition to the family! All will be excited to know that I have a new daughter! I have named her Relena. The name seems perfect for her. She is a small bundle of joy full of a lot of energy. Milliardo seems to have taken a liking to his younger sibling. May he always protect her.

Trowa blinked slightly. "Relena? Hm…." He flipped the pages again going further into the book.

__

Darkness glooms over the castle. Milliardo's disappearance is not going well with the royal family. My wife is very ill now, she won't live long. I will stand by her side till the end. I am sending Relena to the Darlian's to be cared for. I sense that something wicked is about to fall upon the Peacecrafts.

Again Trowa flipped the pages, coming onto what had to be the last entry. He noted how scribbled the last entry was, like it was being written in a rush.

__

They're in the castle! My men are dying, and the servants are fleeing while they can! There's no hope left for the Peacecrafts! And worse, they are the ones who have taken my precious Milliardo away! I will stand against them for as long as I can! Please protect my darling Relena! 

"A shame isn't it?" Trowa jumped hearing the soft voice, the book falling shut to the floor as he turned quickly to look at the one standing in the way of the door.

Trowa's eye lifted slightly in shock. "It's you…."

Quatre giggled lightly letting his eyes slide up Trowa's body to his face. "A shame how the Peacecraft family died isn't it? They died believing in something that could never be accomplished. Total pacifist. They were all such fools." Trowa turned his head quickly looking for any means of escape from the vampire. "It's hopeless for you to think you can escape. You're fates been sealed you know."

Trowa looked back at him again keeping himself calm or else he'd go insane. "Who are you?"

"I told you," Quatre said grinning almost innocently as he started towards him. "We are evil's spawns."

Trowa backed away from him. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Hmmm…." The young blond rested a finger to his lips grinning mischievously. "Because we're not done having fun with you yet." He backed Trowa up against the wall leaning close but never touching him. "Don't fear me just yet." He laughed lightly stepping back to survey him again. "I can't touch you, not yet anyway."

Trowa lifted an eyebrow slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he reached up brushing his bangs up before they fell right back into his eyes. "That I can't touch you. Not until the game is over." He turned putting his back to the boy, his eyes casting off a red glow. "But…that doesn't mean that my pets can't harm you." He started walking towards the door then stopped just before he walked out. "I will want as much fear as you can produce before I drain you lifeless." He giggled again, the sound so innocent and yet so evil, as he walked out the door into the darkness.

Trowa paused standing there for a second before he ran for the door. Nothing was adding up. Just why did he get stuck in all of this anyway? Suddenly he tripped falling forward on his face with a grunt. He looked back noting that something was wrapped around his foot. His eyes widened as he saw the plant limb climbing further up his body starting to wrap itself more around him. He struggled and gripped the leg of the small table sitting to the side of him, holding on to it tightly even as he was pulled across the floor by the giant plant limb, the table scraping along the floor, leaving scratches on the once beautiful marble floor. He finally managed to give out a yell before he got pulled into the nearby darkness, the light from the library fading away quickly as the hidden entry behind the bookcase fell shut sealing itself close again. 

On the ground where the book was laid open, a small breeze of sorts blew against the pages rippling them before flipping them towards the end of the book, where it stopped. On the page was some small writing, more contained and controlled that the earlier editions, in a sense it had a sort of grace to it, perfection really. 

__

The reign of pacifist is over. Now begins the age of chaos. 

A figure stepped from the shadows, dark boots thumping loudly in the marble floor. He stopped before the book and bent picking it up with pale fingers devoid of any real coloring but the pasty white, a sadistic smile slipping to his lips. "Peacecraft," he said in his dark nasal like voice, icy blue eyes casting off the slight red glow of hunger. "A meaningless name fit for meaningless people. May you rest in piece Milliardo Peacecraft, you are free of your ties now. You will no longer be meaningless." He tugged the book into his back pocket then turned walking away to be swallowed whole by the appending darkness.

TBC…

And yes ^^; that one was a bit weird ne? But that's not the point! Next part, we see what happens to Treize and Wufei then after that *blinks* We'll see just what happens to Heero and the two girls. *cackles* Muhahahahaha, and all that rot.


	8. Vampire Conspiracy 8

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths?

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing

Author's comments: To the person who said Heero's not that weak in other circumstances yeah he's not that weak. But think about it, he's up against vampires damn it! And not just normal vampires but vampires that in normal circumstances would be fellow gundam pilots! So just calm down and enjoy ne? *blinks* Don't worry, it all goes with the plot. Not that there are any gundams in this story. ^^; But let's not let this take away from the story ne? And really, you're reviews do mean a lot to me! ^^ They're the things that make me continue writing this very odd story. 

The Vampire Conspiracy 8

Slowly Treize pushed up to his knees, his head spinning wildly. He peeked out through clenched eyes, trying to see where he was. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked around, his eyes refocusing. He was in the kitchen. He stood up slowly looking around the kitchen, his body froze slightly as he looked around. Had he been drugged? Apparently so, he could still feel the effects, the sluggish feeling. He looked over at a counter, a knife sitting there and some vegetables on the cutting table, some of the vegetables chopped up already and waiting to be cooked. There was a pot on the stove, boiling water and bubbling. 

At this, Treize looked around quickly, expecting someone to be there. The room was empty. He cleared his throat slightly, eyes flashing this way and that, searching for maybe a place the cook was hidden. "Hello?" He asked quietly, managing to keep the fear out of his voice. "Is someone here?" There was no response. He looked back behind him, noting the door back to the dining room, or so he assumed. There was another door on the other side of the room, probably another way out. Quietly he walked over towards the stove, his dark boots from the party thumping lightly on the floor with each step. He winced mentally at the sound, if someone were there they'd definitely know he was there by now. 

He stopped in front of the stove and leaned over looking into the pot. A foul odor exited the pots making him twist his nose up slightly. He couldn't exactly identity what was in the pot, the contents looking like some form of glob bubbling and plopping green gunk all over the inside of the pot, some splattering enough to land outside the pot itself and on the stove. He backed away from it holding a hand to his nose. Whatever it was, it wasn't meant for humans. No human alive would eat that junk. 

He heard something fall to the ground behind him and turned quickly looking at the spoon on the ground. How did….it fall? He backed away slightly his back bumping into the stove. He turned around again looking into the pot then covered his mouth quickly before a yell could slip free. A human head floated to the top, empty eye sockets looking up at him. The skin was hanging off, being pulled free from the heat. Two eyes popped up, staring up at him, red now from being inside the heated pot so long. 

Treize felt himself getting sick and backed away from the pot. He yelped as he bumped back against something and turned quickly before his eyes widened. "Wufei?"

"Treize?" Wufei's eyes were just as wide as he returned the shocked look with one of his own. "Treize! You're alive!"

"Just barely," Treize managed to say, a frown on his lips. "Did you see the others?"

"I was hoping Trowa was with you," Wufei said looking around.

"He was till we got caught. But what about Heero?"

Wufei shook his head remembering what had happened in the little girl's room. "Gone. He got pulled through the mirror. They got him."

Treize shook his head, he'd rather not try to understand what that meant. Too many strange things had been happening to him lately. "We should get out of here."

"I've been trying that!" Wufei scowled looking around the room. "There isn't a way out that I've seen and everything seems to lead to a dead in. And worse, this is where I start–" Wufei stopped as he took notice of a shady form in front of the pot. Treize noticed where Wufei's eyes were directed and turned freezing as well. The shady form hadn't noticed them yet, too busy cooking on the supposed inhuman meal. Treize backed away grabbing Wufei's arm as he went and placed a finger over his lips for silence. He backed up against the dining room door and pushed through letting loose of sigh of relief…until he turned around. 

The table he'd left only minutes early was now stocked full of food. The smell was a combination of things that smelt both good and bad. Shady forms were bustling around the tables, no real shape to them or solidity. A murmuring sound was heard, like they were talking, but none of the words were understood. 

"What is this?" Wufei whispered in something of awe. 

"It looks like they're preparing for dinner," Treize returned, a shiver again running through him as the cook from the kitchen walked right through him carrying stuff from the pot and pouring some in each bowl on the table. 

Wufei shook his head then summed up his courage and headed towards the door on the far side of the room. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Treize nodded to the wise choice and followed after him, keeping his eyes on the shade forms around the table. This was really getting out of hand. No wait, it was beyond out of hand, it was hell. A light flashed suddenly, so bright that it caught Wufei's eyes and stopped him in his tracks. Together the two of them stopped and stared towards the table where in the center a pot had been placed. They winced against the glowing light and lifting hands up to block the shine of it. The light blinked out plunging them into darkness again, the after glare still spinning around before they're eyes. 

"Wha-where are they?!" Wufei let out, his eyes wide staring towards the table. 

Treize followed his eyes and his own got wide as well. They were going to have some serious eye and therapy problems if they ever got out of this alive. The shades were gone, as were the food and the well…everything. The table was gone, the silverware, some of the wall decorations. In fact if he didn't know better, he'd say he wasn't in the dining room anymore. "This is most definitely an odd situation."

"Most definitely it is," a voice said from the darkness. 

"Who said that?!" Wufei said looking around, his eyes showing defiance even against his fears. A figured dropped down in front of them landing in a crouch. Slowly the figure stood to its feet, long platinum hair flickering out behind him with the small movement, a small graceful smile sliding onto his lips. He reached down and tugged at his glove, his glowing red eyes staring towards them. 

"It's you!" Treize said, taking a step back. 

"Yes, that's right. It is I, Zechs Marquise." He smirked and opened his mouth his to flick his tongue over a fang, his eyes looking from Treize to Wufei then back. "This game, it should end now. But the fear is not strong enough within you yet. I want more." 

"You think you can use us like pawns, you fiend!" Wufei yelled out, swinging at him. He was really getting tired of all this. He wanted to go home! He wanted to see Merian again. And he was NOT about to let some two bit vampire stop him from leaving! The vampire just grin as he ducked from the swing and swung his foot out kicking Wufei's feet from under him. Wufei flipped back quickly, coming to land back a bit behind Treize, before he ran at the vampire again. 

"Hmmm…." Zechs reached out as Wufei came up to him, then took him flipping him up into the air and slamming him down on the ground, a knife slipping free quickly in one smooth transition to be held at Wufei's neck. Panting wildly with barely contained rage, Wufei stayed still on the ground. "You are persistent, little human." Zechs grinned and pressed the knife tighter against Wufei's neck, drawing blood from the skin. "But I am faster and I am smarter." He stood up again putting the knife away as swiftly as he'd pulled it out. "But if you wish you challenge me you must wait until the last day of the game. You have two days ahead of you." He smirked and reached up brushing his bangs out of his eyes to which they fell right back into place. "Find yourselves some weapons and overcome the beast of the castle. Then I will accept your challenge with pleasure." He turned around and started off. "But don't die yet. I still want your blood." Zechs jumped up into the air, quickly disappearing into the darkness over head.

Wufei scrambled to his feet, glaring up at the ceiling before he yelled. "COME BACK AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!!" Treize smiled slightly as he watched Wufei, perhaps he should be as strong as his young friend, they would stand a better chance if they stood and fought. 

"Come Wufei," Treize turned and started for the door once more. "We will find arms to fight against these dark beast. And we will find Heero and Trowa while we do this."

Wufei snorted. "Fine, but we still don't even know where that is. If only there was a map."

"We'll find it. Don't lose confidences, my friend." Treize waited until Wufei had caught up before he rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll need your strength to depend on as well as mines." For….who knew what else lie in wait in the castle. 

Finally returning the to the castle with the two girls, the gargoyle dropped them before the feet of Quatre, and sat beside him, lifting a foot up and scratching behind an ear. 

"Good boy!" Quatre said reaching down and rubbing him behind an ear. "Zechs, dinner's here!"

"I'd prefer the taste of my selected prey, but one must eat the main course before they can enjoy the dessert." He stepped from the darkness of the study, looking at the gargoyle as it ran up to him. He reached down and patted it on the head before sending it off, back to it's designated spot as a statue. 

"Duo will be happy to know that dinner has arrived." Quatre giggled slightly kicking lightly at one of the girls. Neither stirred. "To use the women that our prey knows, how will they respond? Will it break them more?" He grinned flicking his head to the side a bit as a strand of hair landed over an eye. "Or will it make them want to retaliate more?"

Zechs only shook his head more as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Duo should have been back by now, why hasn't he returned?"

"You know how focused he is on his young prey. Maybe he just got caught up."

"Hmm…" Zechs shrugged. "If he's not back soon then I'm going to go get him, or I'm starting without him." 

"Sometimes I wonder, if we're doing the right thing following Romefeller." Quatre sighed slightly reaching down and brushing the hair away from one of the girl's face. 

"Don't get soft, now isn't the time for that." Zechs stood up straight and headed for the door. "Stay and watch them, I'm going to go get Duo." Quietly he slipped from the door heading off into the darkened hall. 

Quatre just shook his head. "I shouldn't question it…but I can't help myself." Is it right, to cause such problems in the world? 

TBC…

Longer than normal I think *blinks* Annnnnnnd next up, Heero and Duo!! *cheers* And some info on the vampires past. ^^; Enjoy!


	9. Vampire Conspiracy 9

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths?

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story

Author's comments: Allllright then ^^ We're not going to experience some 2x1 action. However strangely enough this story's been getting a plot *blinks* Dun know if that's good or bad or not but…ah hell with it. ^^ It's more the fun if I can have them fight ne? *blinks at that sentence* And thhhhat didn't make any sense at all…but annnyway, We'll see just how special Heero is (thanks to the person who mentioned Heero's oddness *thumbs up* big help!) ^^ Onwards we go!!

The Vampire Conspiracy 9

Zechs continued walking down the hallway, his dark boots moving softly over the ground. If he didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't, that was the beauty of being a vampire. "This is getting out of hand," he said quietly to the air as he continued walking, the eyes of the dead watching him through portrait paintings hanging on the walls. He shrugged it off, he was used to it after all he'd been there to see their deaths. All of them, every last one of them. "There is no reason for us to wait any longer than necessary. Our captives are getting restless and growing strong. The blood will not be as good if they have no fear." He shook his head, platinum locks flowing around him with the small movement. "Duo's up to something. And I plan to find out what." He continued walking then froze and backed up peering out the wide window on the top floor. It was one of the few windows that wasn't barred up from the outside. 

Outside, it was cold, the wind blowing almost harshly against the bushes and the trees. The moon was out too, full and bright as ever. He'd forgotten it was a full moon tonight. Duo always did like watching the full moon. Maybe he was outside then. Of course he'd be outside, he never missed an opportunity to gaze at the moon. But why he liked the moon so much was beyond him. Zechs only saw the moon as a sort of graveyard.

"The moon," he said then grunted turning away from the window, "what a pain." He walked off heading for the stairs. He'd start his search in the garden.

Heero stood there, his body cold even as he tried to push his discomfort to the back of his mind. He glared over towards the vampire staring back at him with that inferno impish grin on his lips. He grunted slightly and looked around, unconsciously lifting his arms up and folding them at his chest, a sense of warmth. He was in some garden, but the strangeness about it, it didn't look all that well…he could say he was comfortable here. But that fact that the vampire was staring at him and hadn't said a word yet bothered him. Wait, why did that bother him? It's not like he LIKE the vampire's voice. 

He turned his head to look at the vampire again, the glare still in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Heh," the vampire turned then and rested his hands on his hips tilting his head back to look up at the moon. "Who am I? Haven't you figured that out yet?" He looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face, waiting on his reply.

So, this was all a game to him, huh? He recalled what they'd said earlier in the alley. _We want to have fun._ _We are night watchers. We are seekers. We are evil's spawns. We are what you fear most. We are hunters._ But he knew what all this meant, and the vampire knew as well, so why was he playing this game still? "You're a vampire," Heero said finally, his eyes unconsciously resting on the soft braid whipping wildly in the wind. His own hair was doing its on wild thing, but that wouldn't change much.

"Hey, nice to know you know what I am." The vampire turned then and gave off a little mock of a bow standing up straight and winking at him. "Name's Duo Maxwell, vampire extraordinary, and captain of the home team." He chuckled. "Meaning I'm a pretty higher up, not your average vampire."

"Hnnn…" Heero narrowed his eyes more and whispered out his own name slightly. This couldn't be the same vampire from before. He was too...jaunty. 

"Then what do you want me for?"

"Wellll," Duo reached up and stretched his arms up above his head, his shirt pulling up tight against him attracting the eyes of his captive before he dropped them again. "Originally I was going to suck your blood." He smiled then looking over his shoulder back up at the moon. "But just like I had thought before, there's something special about you. You're not like the other prey I've had. And I just have a feeling I can't kill you yet." He looked at him again. "Get my thrift?"

Even without having been tied up, Heero still felt like he was nothing more then a boy caught and held waiting for his death. "Then why are you holding me here?" He felt like there was something the vampire was keeping from him. There was another reason he wouldn't suck his blood. What was it? "And where are the others?"

"Well one," Duo held up a finger, "I can't just let you leave cause the others will get suspicious of my actions and probably kill me. And two," he held up another finger, "your friends are alive still…for a while at least." Heero relaxed slightly, the others were ok still then. Apparently the vampire was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. No wait…this was all just too confusing. But if the vampire can't kill him…then maybe…. "And don't even think about trying to kill me," Duo winked at him again. "I'm way more skilled at this than you are; however, maybe I can make you a fellow vampire, what do you say?"

"I'm not about to be controlled by blood suckers," Heero said glaring at him.

Duo shrugged. "Suit yourself. Heh." He scratched his head. "Knew you'd say that." He took a step towards him, and suddenly was standing before him, the grin wide on his face, his incisors glistering wet his fast movements having left Heero frozen in shock. Heero found himself staring into the red eyes of hunger, unable to look away. Why was this vampire effecting him so much? He's a bloodsucking leech! Heero grunted and once again turned his face away from the vampire, refusing to look at him. Ignoring this fact, Duo pressed close against him and licked at his cheek sliding his tongue up the side of Heero's face to his ear, chuckling slightly as he felt the shiver. "You can't hate me all that badly. I'm not a bad guy you know."

"You suck the life from humans. And you don't consider that bad?" Heero clenched his hands at his side glaring at a spot on the ground. Damn his body for reacting! 

Duo laughed softly, a quiet sound that sent yet another shiver running through Heero's body. "Hey, you eat cows, but I don't see them getting mad. Well, not unless you consider the mad cow theory."

"They're animals."

"So are you." 

"Human's think." 

"Well so do animals." Duo grinned leaning back and reached up placing his hand against Heero's cheek turning the face towards him. "Just because they can't express themselves, don't mean they don't feel just like humans. All creatures no matter what they are, they have to eat. It's called the cycle of life." He leaned forward pressing his lips just slightly against Heero's grinning at the widened eyes staring back him, even as the captive struggled to get away. He broke the light kiss and again pressed his lips against Heero's ear, whispering softly into it, his hot breath blowing across it sending more shivers down Heero's body. "Don't die on me yet, kid." He slid something into Heero's hand then pushed the boy back from him with that jaunty grin, his eyes showing off a bit of sadness before the mischievous hungry look took over. "Just watch yourself. If you die from the beast in the castle, what fun will that be?"

Heero felt like he was falling in slow motion, his body wasn't responding to the action of falling, but he could feel the sense of warmth gathering around him as he fell backwards being swallowed up by the circle of darkness.

"Heh." Duo stood watching the black hole close up around Heero. He was getting in too deeply now, but he couldn't help it. There was something different about the boy. "Hmm…Heero Yuy huh?" He grinned remembering what the boy had whispered to him after he'd introduced himself. He paused then and frowned slightly, hearing the footsteps coming from the darkness behind him.

"You're getting in too deep, Duo."

"Heh. What a mind reader." He closed his eyes, his lips lifting up slightly in a smug little smirk. "So what if I am? I don't plan to be Romefeller's little lapdog forever. So you two can continue if you want, but it ends here for me."

"They have power over us, Duo. There's nothing we can do to stop them." Zechs frowned reaching up and pushing his bangs aside, the wind forcing them into his eyes.

"See, that's where you're wrong." Duo's braid waved at Zechs through power of the wind before he slowly turned and opened his eyes giving off a little grin. "I told you that kid was going to bring excitement. And I meant it." He closed his eyes again nodding his head slightly as if to say he was right. "Besides, we have to break away from them sometime. I don't like being bossed around you know." His reddened eyes flew open again as he looked up at the moon. "It's a pretty day out tonight isn't it?"

"Our special dinner guest are here," Zechs said noting Duo's normal change in subject.

"Oh yeah?" The evil intent flashed in Duo's eyes setting Zechs to shiver slightly with the coming excitement. "Let's so go greet them then."

Relena groaned slightly, her head spinning as she opened her eyes. She shifted and started to get up before she noticed that she couldn't use her arms or legs. Her eyes widened in panic as she struggled against the invincible bonds of the ropes tied around her. She looked up as she noticed a figured standing before her, her brain registering one of the three men from the party the other night. Had they kidnapped her? She struggled again to move, her eyes glaring heatedly at him. "Let me go!"

The vampire gave out a light little laugh, the laugh itself so sweet she'd never know he was dangerous at all. "We can't let you go, you're our dinner guest."

"Dinner guest?" 

"Yep." Another figured jumped down from where he'd been standing on the table, his braid swinging out behind him reminding her strangely of a snake. That was the other one from the party! What did they want with her?! Where they holding her ransom?! "You see…we're getting pretty thirsty, and since you look so sweet and all…." He licked at his lips, his eyes flashing a bright red coloring. It was hard to tell, but his skin seemed pale white like chalk. 

"W-where…where's Dorothy?!" Her eyes looked around frantically, looking for her girlfriend and best friend. Why was this happening to her?! Where these the same guys that did something to her Heero? 

"Dead." Yet another figured stepped through the door, a mask placed over his head blocking out the eyes that Relena knew had to be glowing red. Who were these guys?

"You….killed Dorothy?" Relena's eyes grew wider if possible. This was…a nightmare!!

"Really I don't do well with female blood of you catch my thrift," the vampire with the braid said, giving her a little wink. Relena shuddered and looked away from him, something about that one bothered her more than the other ones…and the one with the mask…he reminded her of…someone. 

"Hey Zechs," the little innocent looking one said. "Is this the Peacecraft girl?" Peacecraft? The royal family whose country went down long ago? Why was he calling her Peacecraft?

"Correct," Zechs nodded to that stepping further into the room. "She would be the sister to the long missing Milliardo Peacecraft, may he rest in peace from his accursed name."

"See that's why we let you finish Dorothy," the braided one said with a grin. "So you're gonna have to wait on your turn to eat after the three days are up. Meanwhile, Q and I'll feed on this one." Relena shook in fear, her eyes shining with the predetermined fate. Feed? On her? 

"D-did you say…feed?" she stuttered.

"Hai," the short haired blond giggled as he kneels down in front of her, brushing her hair from her cheek exposing her neck to him. "Shall we get started?" He smiled sweetly. "It won't seem so bad if you scream." He leaned down closing his eyes and brushing his lips against the side of her neck, almost a tender kiss before he sank his teeth inside, penetrating the skin. A trail of blood sprouted from the wound as he slid his tongue over the wound, wrapping his mouth around it and drinking from it, drinking the sweet narcotics of blood. 

Relena yelped loudly, her breath coming in short breaths of panic, her throat refusing to open up to let out a scream. This was unreal!! Why was this happening to her?!

"Oi, oi Q! Save some for me will ya?! Sheesh, and they call ME greedy." The braided boy walked over, Relena's eyes watching in fear as he kneeled down on the other side of her, a dazzling little smile sliding onto his lips as he leaned down. "Afraid you'll be dying today, sweet cheeks." He winked leaning down nibbling lightly on the side of her neck before he sunk his teeth in, his growing half lidded as the taste of the blood touched his lips, his eyes flashing a bright red as he fed from her. 

Relena let out of whimper, struggling to get away even as her life was being sucked from her. Slowly her movements became more sluggish, her eyes losing focus and her vision blurring. Her hand twitched slightly at her side, her eyes staring up at the ceiling before she went still. 

Quatre sat up, licking a tongue over his lips and grinning over at Duo as the boy also sat up, stretching his arms up over his head in a seductive act, his lips covered in blood. He winked over at Quatre, sliding his tongue out and running it over his lips cleaning them of the blood, chuckling as Quatre pouted, knowing how much the boy loved licking the blood free of his comrades. He gave out a slight purr, leaning over the body of the dead girl and licked at Quatre's lips, nibbling slightly on his lower lips, the taste of blood still there. 

Zechs rolled his eyes at the two, knowing where there's went from here and turned walking from the room, back into the darkness of the hallway, his hair flowing out behind him. Now that their dinner was dead…maybe he'd pay his two guest a visit…maybe he'd feed on one.

TBC……

*blinks* Ok ok, I know that was a bit of 2x4 ^^; So don't kill me, I've never done anything like that before annnnnnnd, it went with the plots. *blinks* And also……..I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! ^^ *cheers* You people are great!! You make me want to continue writing on the weirdness I call this story. Even though it is the more favorite of fanfics I've ever written. And nooow I need to be getting to my Drawing II class so I can get ridiculed by the drawing teacher! ^^ So till next time, we'll see what gets cooked up and who gets bitten. *blinks* Sayonara!! 


	10. Vampire Conspiracy 10

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story

Author's comments: *whistles* I ain't sure just yet how long it'll be, I think I'll actually try for eight pages for once. Wouldn't that be great? ^^; However that'd mean you've had to wait longer to get the tenth part buuuut it was worth the wait ne? Well here goes!

The Vampire Conspiracy 10

Trowa's eyes slid open, his body unable to move as he noticed the plant's long limbs were squeezing him tight. He was pulled back against a wall rough, a breath being exhaled sharply at the harsh contact as he felt the vines slithering across the clothes of his body, wrapping across him securely, making it where he was unable to move. More crawled across his face muffling any sounds he probably had planned to produce, it became harder to breath as he struggled against the beast, his body slowing down, moving sluggishly. Was this really a way to die, trapped like a fly? 

Suddenly, he heard the roar of the beast, the vines that were around him pulling back swiftly dropping him to the ground. He coughed slightly holding on to his throat and moving to his knees, his eyes focusing on a figure stand some ways away. He squinted his eyes looking at the outline of the figured, recognition flashing over his face. "Heero?" Just as he said that, the vines regained their control whipping out towards the boy standing there. "Heero, run!" Trowa yelled out, knowing he'd never make it to Heero in time with the little strength he was regaining. 

  
Heero looked up as the vines were coming towards him, a slight grunt coming as he threw another rock at them to try and push them back. The vines moved around the rock reaching out towards him, almost upon him. Heero closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't get away from this one, but opened it again after a while when nothing happened. He stared at a vine frozen before him, feeling like he was in slow motion as the vine was deflected back against some unknown force, the other vines doing the same. His eyes widened in confusion, the vines again trying to coming after him only to once again be repelled. What was going on? Was this the work of that vampire?

The vines, giving up in their attempt to get at Heero, turned their attention towards Trowa, moving swiftly where the boy was just now pushing up to his feet. 

"Trowa, move! Get out of the way, they're coming! Trowa!" Heero yelled out watching as the vines drew closer wrapping around the boy again and starting to squeeze the life out of him once more, deep points digging into the skin, points Heero hadn't noticed before. "Trowa!" Heero yelled out again, his eyes flashing in anger as he watched his friend being drained almost of his life. Heero could feel a strange sensation burning inside him, his eyes lowering down to a glare. He felt an out of body experience, watching as his body lifted a hand up, slowly, smoothly, and unconsciously, watching as a blast of bright light shot forth towards the vines, disintegrating and turning them to dust with the one blow. Trowa was once again dropped to the ground, just barely alive from what Heero could tell. 

Heero was drawn back into his body as he dropped down to his knees, his forehead glowing slightly with little particles of sweat, his body shaking and his eyes wide with his shock and confusion, small pants slipping from his opened lips. What was that? What the…that wasn't him. Maybe it was from that thing the vampire gave him. He remembered being pushed through the hole and waking up later in this place, not too far from where the vines were housed, down underneath the castle in something of a sewer system. He remembered opening his hand and looking down to see a cross and a map of the interior of the castle.

Heero shook his head of these thoughts returning them to his injured friend as he crawled slowly over to where he was and dropped down beside him, reaching out a hand to shake him. "Trowa?" 

Trowa winced slightly managing to sit up, the wounds that should have been on his body either gone, or disappearing before their eyes. "Heero?" He blinked over at Heero then down at his body. "What...just happened?" 

Heero grunted turning his eyes over towards the wall, there the vines used to covered over and grow in unimaginable vastness. "I……don't know." He stood up reaching out a hand and helping Trowa up before he pulled out the map and unfolded it looking it over. "But we're going to head here now."

"Where'd you find that?" Trowa walked over looking down at the map. "Where are the others?"

"The others are still somewhere in the castle." Heero glanced over at him then back down at the paper. He really couldn't just downright tell him that one of the vampires was helping him. He barely believed it himself. "Don't worry about where I found this." He stayed quiet for a second before pointing to a spot on the map. "We're going to head here." The spot on the map showed a little symbol of a sword.

"To get weapons…." Trowa nodded his head. "I understand. We should look for the others while we're headed there." 

"Yeah. Understood." Heero folded the map back up and tucked it into the back of his pants walking off down the darkened tunnels, Trowa following beside him.

Wufei rolled and dove as another arrow shot out of the walls. He grumbled slightly standing and brushing himself off long off having discarded his clothes for something more traditional. He looked back at Treize who had opted to stand watch while he went about the task of claiming the swords sitting overhead of the throne in the throne room. Really those metal armors of the suits standing along the walls weren't giving much comfort. And why not take those swords? And just why did HE have to be the one to get the sword. He recalled Treize words to him when they'd first seen the sword.

__

We just have to get that sword, the other swords will probably to be weak to do anything. In the day of kings a sword above the throne was considered the strongest one of all, fit for a king and able to protect his nation.

He growled slightly under his breath muttering a few unjust words as he climbed up on the throne seat and stood up coming face to face with the sword. "You better be worth the trouble I had to go through to get you," he said quietly reaching out to take the sword down. He grunted slightly at how lightweight the sword felt in his hand…that wasn't comforting. He heard a sound back behind him, metal rattling loudly. He glanced back seeing the metal knights starting to move walking towards the throne. Great…more inanimate objects standing and walking…was this is day or what? "Treize!" He tossed the sword to the slightly older man, growling under his breath as the metal knights got closer.

Treize caught the sword, a little grin sliding to his face, almost smug as he swung the sword out knocking a few heads from the walking metal tin cans. Wufei looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow before he grunted and kicked out at one of the knights. As the knight swung at him, he jumped over the blade then bright down his elbow to land squarely on top of the metal head. "Treize, we need to get out, now!" Another growl slipped from his lips as he kicked a knight hard watching it fell back against the floor and went skidding.

Treize nodded to this, slashing up two more of the knights as he made his way to the throne. Wufei kicked at another, knocking the arm off, blinking then smiling as he grabbed the arm flying up and used it, slamming it down on the knights surrounding the throne. Wufei looked over at Treize in the middle of destroying the knights…ok so for once, maybe he knew what he was talking about with that sword. He watched as the sword zipped through the air, cutting apart the knights with ease, even in its thinness. 

After a while, the knights lay in pieces on the floor, still and oddly foreboding still. Wufei shuddered at that, it wasn't the most comforting thing to think about really, at least not in a place like this…actually not ever. Wufei tossed down the knight arm he'd been using and hopped down from the throne, bending down to pick up a sword. Even if it could be weak, it was better than nothing. He looked up at Treize, lifting a brow as he watched him swinging the sword around, in a sense looking like some hero out of folktale trying to right against the enemy…or really a big ass foolish kid.

"Treize, will you quit with that nonsense?" Treize glanced back at him, giving him that well…inferno smile of his, that one that said no matter what you think, you know I'm cute smile. Wufei shivered rubbing at his arms and glanced around. "Now where do we go?"

"If I'm right," Treize said resting the blade of the sword up against one shoulder, "our host will be coming for us." He looked over at Wufei with a frown. "Meaning we have to be prepared."

"Great. Let's just get out of here before–" He stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming closer, his eyes narrowing as he watched the darkness from the door they'd entered. 

Treize turned towards the door backing up to stand beside Wufei in defense, his brow furrowing. "It appears he's come early." Zechs stepped out of the darkness, a grin on his face as he stood watching them. Now…it begins! 

Heero stumbled slightly as they walked up the steps making their way to the second floor, where this all started. He glanced down at the map making out what he could of the thing. It was just a little further to the weapon room. Then they'd be armed and ready to find the others. He continued up the steps, wincing inwardly at the sound of the steps creaking. They were old…he could only hope they didn't cave in on him. 

He paused as he heard a sound, something growling back the way they came, and turned looking at Trowa who was looking at him with that same curious, anxious look. "Tell me that was your stomach, Trowa."

"I don't think my stomach growls that loudly." They jumped slightly as they heard the sound again, closer now and looked down at the base of the stairs seeing four female lions walking back and forth before the steps, growling low. Two of the lions started slowly on the way up the steps, moving towards them. "….That's not a good sign." 

"You've worked in the circus before…can't you calm them?" Heero edged backwards slightly down the hallway, his eyes focused on the lions. 

Trowa followed his example, swallowing some as he kept his eyes on the lions as well. "Lions in captivity are different from lions in the wild…besides, these ones belong to the vampires."   
"Yeah." They turned and started running as the lions bounded up the steps after them. Trowa tried delaying them, knocking things over as they ran by, none slowing the lions at all. 

"We need to find a room!" Trowa yelled up ahead to Heero, feeling the lions on his heels, only being saved by the fact that the lions were fighting with each other as much as with trying to get to them. 

Heero nodded looking for doors that were open so there would be no problem up stopping and found one to the side of them, quickly ducking inside, pulling Trowa behind him who kicked the door shut quickly, both of them falling to the floor. The lions ran into the door, growing and scratching at it, trying to get to them. The two boys lay on the floor panting tiredly and sweating, staring at the door and at the lions' paws sliding under the door trying to get to them. Luckily for them, the door was pretty strong. 

Heero looked back behind him, looking around the room, at what appeared to be a study. There were two statues in the room, one an angel, one that for some reason just seemed to fit in with this place. Another was a gargoyle, an ugly beast with a muzzled that looked ready to kill. His eyes flowed around the room then froze on the body of a girl, his eyes widening. "Re….lena?"

"Hm?" Trowa looked over then froze. "Is that…?"

Heero didn't quite hear him as he crawled over to the girl, kneeling down beside her and looking down at her, only to be stared back at by sightless eyes. "They…didn't…did they?"

Trowa crawled over to, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It looks like they killed her." 

Heero frowned slightly, his thoughts going back to the vampire out in the garden. _Just because they can't express themselves, don't mean they don't feel just like humans. All creatures no matter what they are, they have to eat. It's called the cycle of life. _"I hate bloodsuckers."

"Nice to know we're loved." Both Heero and Trowa looked up quickly as a figure stepped out before them.

"You…" Heero said narrowing his eyes.

"Hai," Duo grinned reaching up and pushing his bangs out of his eyes lips still stained slightly of the blood. "Looks like you're not finding your well very well are ya?"

"You killed her." Heero's eye twitched slightly, he may not have been close to Relena, but for her to be killed…like this?

"Yeah…so what if I did? It's not like she was your lover or anything…now was she?" The vampire turned walking back across the room, stopping once more in front of the gargoyle and petting it slightly, watching it rub against his head. "He brought her to me. Her and the other one. If you have a quarrel with who I feed from, take it out on him." The gargoyle growled slightly walking over towards Heero and Trowa, circling them but keeping its eyes on them. 

"You didn't have to…not her. You could have gotten another one."

"But I didn't want another one," Duo smiled as his pet returned to his side, reaching down and patting it on the head, rubbing behind an ear. "I wanted that one." He gestured towards the girl on the floor. "Think of it as a way of knocking off obstacles that stand in my way?"

"Obstacles?"

"Yes," Duo leaned back against the wall looking towards them still. "I said you were mines. And apparently Quatre is very fond with that one." He pointed towards Trowa, who's eyes widened. 

"What…does he want with me?" Trowa said quietly.   
"Why don't you ask him? He's on his way here and…" Duo frowned slightly. "Interesting…I sense fear on him…." Suddenly Quatre pushed the door open letting it slam up against the wall, his eyes wide and his chest heaving has he panted, taking in air as he could. He ran inside moving quickly over to Duo, ignoring the two boys on the floor, or the body beside them, even the gargoyle as he stopped in front of Duo. 

"We have trouble!" He said, licking at his lips nervously, a look of panic flashing through his eyes. "Romefeller's here!"  
"What?!" Duo snarled pushing Quatre out of the way slightly as he started forward then turned around heading back to the wall, pacing. "You know why they're here don't you? Man, this sucks! We can't let them find him! Any of them! Grrr…. We're going to have to hide them somehow."

"Should I tell Zechs?" Quatre licked his lips again, just now noticing Trowa sitting down beside the girl. This wasn't a good sign.

"No…he should know by now, he has the closet ties to Romefeller. We have to hid them…..but where?" He paused then looked over at Quatre. "Q! Give the pointy banged one something of yours!"

"What? But why?" Quatre blinked in confusion, reaching down and undoing his belt and walking over handing it to Trowa.

"Because I have a plan."

"Well, well. Has someone found something to fight with?" Zechs grinned flicking his whip to the side of him, listening to it snap sharply with a satisfied pleasurable grin.   
"They're called swords if you don't know the term," Wufei said sarcastically, his eyes still focused on the vampire, sword held up to fend for himself, though with the vampire's speed….

"Heh," Zechs grinned at the boy. "Such a smart mouth for one who is about to die." 

"At least I'll die honorably." Wufei watched as the vampire took a step towards them then hesitated before stopping. 

"Romefeller…" Zechs growled under his breath, baring his teeth before he looked back at the two boys. "You're off the hook for now." He turned running off disappearing into the darkness leaving to two males standing there staring after in confusion. 

"Did he just…run away?" Wufei said glancing over at Treize. 

"It appears so."

"Interesting…"

"Ah, Duo Maxwell," Duke Dermail, leader of Romefeller, said as he stepped into the room, smiling. Heero watched from his hiding place, noting the glare in his vampire's eyes. He frowned slightly…why was he noting him as his now? He looked down at Trowa noticing how intensely he watched the others, or really the vampire he was apparently taken with. Heero shook his head, wondering in the back of his mind how Treize and Wufei were doing before he turned his action back to the vampires. Like it or not, he was actually rooting for Duo. 

Duo continued to glare at the obviously older man, a little smirk sliding to his lips. "Dermail." Duo leaned back against the trunk of the chest both Heero and Trowa had managed to be stuffed inside. There were holes to breath from, and luckily also to see from. "So what gives us the pleasure of your visit?" The grin said on his face. "Also I see you managed to escape a few of out pets this time?"

Dermail laughed slightly at this. "Yes, I've managed find a way to…control your pets." Dermail's eyes flicked over towards Quatre, just giving acknowledgement before he looked back at Duo. "Now…where is the boy?"

"Hm? Boy? What boy? You know how many boys there are in this world?" Duo pushed up from the chest and walked around, towards where the body of Relena once was. Before Romefeller had even entered the castle, Duo and Quatre had hidden the body, not that it'd matter much really. 

"Don't play games with me, Duo. I am not in the mood for your tyranny acts. You may be rebellious, but you are still MINES to control and to do with as I wish." Something of a sadist smile spread across Dermail's face as he spoke the words.

"And soooo…you think you can control me…but really you have absolutely no control over me, or else you wouldn't have had to come all the way out here now would you?" Duo grinned his own sadist smile, eyes shining in defiance, darker now with his anger. "Seems to me, you lack control, and really, have lost control over you little lapdog grown boy."

"You should be lucky I haven't already killed you! Now, tell me where the boy is!"

"I won't!" Heero glared at Dermail as he stepped forward towards Duo taking a hand and smacking it harshly over Duo's face, only to follow it up by bringing a fist into his stomach, making the boy fall over holding his stomach in pain and gasping to catch his breath. 

"Now, you will tell me. Or do I have to break you more before your fellow vampire." Dermail held up a glove-covered hand, smirking with evil intent. 

Duo's eyes widened before he narrowed them standing shakingly to his feet. He glanced over at Quatre, who stood looking at the ground sadly, literally blocked by Dermail's personal body guards and powerless to stop him. "I don't care what you do to me, you won't find him. He'll kill you before you even THINK you have a chance."

"Poor boy," Dermail said taking a hand slide it over the side of Duo's face in a soft caress. "You really never did have a chance. You see, I knew you would try to betray me. But with that boy in my hands, I will be able to take full control over the nations around the world. Now…." Dermail reached down removing his glove from his hand, Duo's eyes following the action intently as he swallowed. Dermail grinned and reached up wrapping the hand around Duo's throat. 

Duo yelped yelling out as he saw the smoke, feeling the skin around his neck being burnt through, slowly melted away. Dermail took the hand away, having pinned Duo's body back against the wall, and grinned at the boy. "Now," he said looking at the damage, the large ring he left around Duo's neck of his hand print. Quatre winced looking away again. Heero growled slightly, noting even the gargoyle was angry about this. 

"Soon you won't be able to talk…where is he?"

Duo coughed slightly, a thin trail of blood sliding down the side of his mouth. "Go to…" he coughed as he spoke, voice sounding raspy and strained. "hell."

"Why should I, when soon I will own hell." Dermail slid a hand underneath Duo's shirt sliding it over the skin of his stomach leaving a long trail to slide up the center of his body to his heart, where Dermail placed the hand down flat and pushed. He grinned in satisfaction at the yelling, knowing that if he kept the hand there longer, he would burnt through to the heart, then he would burn that away to. Unlike the other vampires, he was different. He had power of both the gods of heaven and of hell. See, he was gifted with the hand of a mortal, and not just any mortal, but a holy mortal. He could hurt any demon he wanted to hurt. He now, was a god. 

"Duo!" Quatre yelled out, struggling to get to him. "Let me go! It's not right!" He grunted as he was punched in the stomach and looked at the man that'd punched him in shock before slumping forward in the floor passing out.

Heero growled again, watching the pained expression over his vampire's face, his hands clenching shut as he tried to control his anger. Why was he getting mad? It's not like he…liked the vampire all that much? So…why was he getting mad?! He closed his eyes, his body trembling with anger as he continued to hear the yelling, growing feebler now. He felt a power coursing through him casting around him and through his body, in his blood. He heard his heart beat roughly in his ears, something akin to calm coming over him. 

"H-Heero…" Duo said before he slumped down, eyes closing as he went still. 

Heero's eyes shot open as he heard this, a blue aura glowing brightly around him as he pushed open the trunk and stood up looking towards Duo with wide eyes. "No…." He stared towards the quiet unmoving body, the skin smooth but pale, but then it'd always been pale. He noticed the hand print around Duo's neck, seeming just standing out more to be fingerprints, Dermail's fingerprints. Dermail had touched his vampire. Even with the shirt down over his chest, Heero knew there were marks on the skin there, and chances are a small hole over the area the heart was. A normal person would be dead from that…but Duo wasn't normal…maybe he…survived somehow. No matter that he looked so innocent now…that he was still…unmoving…looked like he was dead, didn't even appear to be breathing…had blood coming from his mouth, from his nose, from his ears, had blood soaked through his shirt…had blood sliding down from closed eyelids. God, there was so much blood. 

But no one else's blood…it was all…Duo's blood now. All flowing out…from his…vampire. Heero growled low in his throat, his eyes being covered over by his bangs as his hands clenched at his sides. He could feel it now, that power, the one he'd experienced before down in the basement of the castle. It was warm, a burning sensation that felt comforting to him, familiar really. He could feel it flowing through him, fighting against him to let it out, his senses being blocked so that he noticed no one else in the room but himself, Duo, and Dermail, the murdered of the vampire. Then, he yelled out, tilting his head back and howling out his angst as a white light overcame him.

TBC….

*blinks* Dun ask…eh…I wonder if I made him a bit ooc there? ^^; So do you like the longer versions that take longer, or the short choppy ones that only take about a good….eh….two days to a week depending on when I get the time? *blinks* I like this story more and more. Maaaaybe when I'm done with this one I'll put up another, ne? Review me!^^V


	11. Vampire Conspiracy 11

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story

Author's comments: *appears dressed as tuxedo mask* Muhahahaha! And now the part you've been waiting for *blinks* I think. *bows* Part 11!! ^^ Or wait *blinks* Wrong series, I don't do SM ^^; silly me *rips off the costume and is dressed like Duo, and slides on a pair of shades* Heh. Let 'er rip!….yes yes and sorry this took so long to come out. Even I didn't know where to go after that last chapter. Oi!

The Vampire Conspiracy 11

Trowa had watched the whole exchange between Dermail and Duo from inside the chest, his body covered in the scent of Quatre the vampire in hopes of blocking it from Dermail. For some reason, instead of fearing or hating the vampire, Trowa found he was starting to like him in some way. So when he saw Dermail's goons punch Quatre, he was in the least bit happy. But he knew he had to stay calm, especially to the safety of both him and Heero. And then…it happened.

Duo was struck down easily by the hand of Dermail, literally. Dermail's hand had slid underneath Duo's shirt and punctured a hole into his chest, right over his heart. And, if he was right, part of his heart had been burned away as well, living it to the rest of them to believe he was dead. He had to be dead, there was no other way anyone, not even a vampire, could survive that. He stared at the body in a slight mixture of shock and regret, his mouth a straight line of silence. There was nothing to be done. 

He glanced over at Heero, expecting him to be happy for the fact that the vampire who'd been after his blood and life for so long to be dead, then lifted a brow slightly in surprise. Even in the darkness of the chest, Trowa could tell Heero was fuming. He was almost certain he could ear a low growl from him, barely contained. At that moment, Heero stood up, the chest flying open to reveal them to their prey, and to the slightly lighter room from the candles hanging around. And then…Heero's body started to glow.

It was weird, almost surreal, no…it was surreal. Heero had been his friend all through high school, and sure, he wasn't really all that normal, being that he'd survived a few unusual circumstances, but...wait…he'd seen this before. This glow…down below the castle in the dark residence there. It was when he'd been capture…the scene replaying in his mind now….

__

"Trowa, move! Get out of the way, they're coming! Trowa!" 

Heero had yelled, trying to warn him…but still, he was too weak to respond fast enough. 

__

"Trowa!" 

He remembered trying to breath, and seeing stars from the dizziness and lack of air, pain gliding through his body as his ribs were being crushed. His eyes had been drawn to the light, in time to see it fly from Heero's hand and hit into the vines, completely annihilating them in an explosion of light. Then he remembered his body, how all the pain had went away. At first he thought he was dead…then he'd heard Heero's voice again and felt the shake to his shoulder, an almost urgent shake.

__

"Trowa?"

When he'd opened his eyes…his body…had no marks where there should have been some, even if the spikes hadn't dug into his skin, the vines wrapping around him should have left…something. Heero had done something, that light…had done something. 

Trowa watched in awe as the glow around Heero's body intensified…was it a gift…or was it a curse? It healed as easily as it destroyed. Trowa's eyes flickered over to Quatre's body on the floor worriedly…he didn't want him to be hurt…but maybe since he's knocked out…they won't pay him any attention. His attention turned back to his friend and the vampire he was glaring at. The staring contest had gone on a long time now, with Heero giving a glare of death, and Dermail giving a morbid grin.

"So our special boy really does exist," Dermail finally spoke as he eyed Heero a second, his attention completely focused on him. "The one with the power."

Heero just stood there glaring, his body tense with his need to destroy something. He tilted his head down a bit, seemingly glancing towards Duo's dead body, of course it was hard to tell with his bangs hovering over his eyes hiding them. The room was quiet as Heero visibly turned his head in Duo's direction, staring a bit before he looked down at Trowa. "Trowa…" he said quietly.

Trowa looked up at him, a little confused by the blank look in Heero's eyes…he was used to the hard, confident stare but now…he seemed…frailer yet stronger at the same time. "Yeah, Heero?" he answered just as quietly feeling as though if he spoke louder he'd disturb some hidden force in the air.

"Take Quatre and get out of here."

Trowa blinked in consternation. No, he couldn't just leave Heero here alone…they all had to make it out of this alive. He didn't know why he thought that…it just seemed appropriate. "Heero, I can't just–"

"Trowa…just do it. They won't harm you." A desperate looked flashed in Heero's eyes there for only a brief moment before it vanished back into the calmness again. 

Trowa stared back quiet, almost daring to go against it before he gave in giving the slightest of nods. There was no fighting this. Trowa climbed out of the trunk, trusting Heero's judgement, and started over towards where Quatre's body was still collapsed on the ground.

Dermail frowned slightly at this before he gave a little sarcastic chuckle. "Do you really think I'm going to just let him walk out of here so easily?" He snapped his fingers, his three goons moving to block Trowa's way. Trowa frowned and crouched down into a fighter stance, prepared to fight his way through if he had too, ignoring the way they were laughing. This…wasn't going to be pretty.

As the men started to advance towards him, Heero spoke, his one word causing them to stop. "…..Yes." One of the goons looked towards him then sneer continuing to advance towards Trowa. He fell back suddenly with a yip of pain and looked down at his chest. A small knife shaped light protruded from his chest, right over his heart. He looked at it in shocked before a horrendous roar slipped from his lips, his body shifting out of proportion then falling away, turning into a pile of dust on the floor. The other two males looked towards Heero in shock then panicked turning to escape. They weren't quick enough as two daggers each imbedded themselves into their backs, their bodies also being turned into a pile of dust on the floor. 

Heero's eyes turned to Dermail's bewildered face, his eyes once more set in a glare. "Do you object, Dermail?"

Dermail frowned then flicked a hand towards Trowa in a dismissive action. "I don't care what he does, my quarrel is not with him. It is you I am after."

Heero nodded to this before turning his eyes to Trowa. "Go." He said sternly. Trowa looked at him, thanking him silently.

"Come out of this alive, Heero," he said softly as he kneeled down by Quatre. He picked the boy up, smiling down at his soft features then moved towards the door, only glancing back once to look at his friend before he disappeared out the door into the darkened hallway.

Wufei cast his eyes around the prison area, a frown to his lips as he took in a number of bones littered about the place. This must have been one of the feeding grounds…that or where they put the bodies once they were done with them. He scowled slightly and continued walking looking into a number of cells then glancing around in search of Treize. Again, Wufei had been sent to check things out first before Treize considered even stepping foot inside the place saying only that he'd "stay and guard the door just incase someone happened by." Glancing back now, Wufei actually did see Treize exactly where he'd left him…by the door. He heard his stomach growl and rested a hand over it looking down.

It'd been two…maybe three days from what his internal watch said. They hadn't eaten in that time…the food was well…not appetizing at all or pleasing in the least from the kitchen, and chances were…it wasn't edible at all. Wufei made a face just thinking about what he'd seen in that pot. That…that could make him lose his appetite for months. He shook his head of the wandering thoughts and instead turned his attention to the matter of prisoner cells. They had stumbled on this place after their little encounter with the vampire that had sudden intriguing wants for the two of them. They had at first planned to skip the prison, but a question had popped to Wufei's mind. What if the others were caught and held there? His sense of honor wouldn't allow him to leave his friends abandoned and at the hands of the bloodsucking monsters plaguing the castle. Treize had agreed fully with him…joy. However, in agreeing with him, Treize had also some how found his way to being in charge and 'suggesting' that Wufei check out at least ten prison cells before he pass the job on to him. When he asked why they had to go about it such a way, Treize only answered, 'if we're in the same spot…then no one can escape." 

To tell the truth…that still didn't make any sense! If the dark beast wanted them, he could easily get them through force, speed, and fighting skills. He knew the only reason he had gotten convinced was because he trusted Treize's intellect. It wasn't because he had suave words and good looks, no not at all. No one in their right mind would fall for him. He slowed as he looked down seeing a trail of blood. Sure, there was lots of blood on the ground…but this one was still fresh…meaning it hadn't dried yet. He followed the blood with his eyes seeing it veer off into a room two doors down and on the right. He stayed quiet as he looked not wanting to alert any beast inside that might be eating. It was times like this that Wufei wished he still had his gun from the force.

Yes, Wufei was once a police officer, one of the best too. However…there were no true challenges to being an officer of the law…not to mention how many of them were crooked. Wufei took a step forward, a crunching sound reaching his ears as his foot came down on the rocky floor again. He blinked slightly in surprise and looked down lifting up his foot. Underneath was a squashed worm just slightly alive. Wufei frowned at it. Something that was alive? In a place like this? He shook his head glancing back towards Treize who lifted a questioning brow in returning. Sighing and hardening his eyes, Wufei start again, moving up to the cell and standing before the opened door. He looked down letting his eyes follow the trail of blood into the cell itself. What he saw happening froze him in the spot. 

There were thousands of those little maggot-like worms! The little creatures wiggled on the ground, a few in the trail of blood. They led from the trail into the darkness of the cell, the movements visible from even Wufei's point of view. He froze in shock as he was able to notice what was happening. A body laid there on the ground, the maggot like beast crawling all over it, covered in blood though any more details of the body were blocked away by darkness. Wufei turned around then waving a hand and summoning Treize to him waiting until the older man was close before he pointed into the sell.

"You don't think…?" Wufei started, his mind trying to swallow the possibility that the body was one of their friends. The stench was almost unbearable with the mixture of rotted skin and blood. 

Treize peered into the room over Wufei's shoulder, his face twisting up at the smell and the sight before he rested a hand on Wufei's shoulder guiding him inside. "There is…regrettably…only one way to find out." Staying behind him, he pushed Wufei a little more towards the body standing by and looking down at all the worms like creatures moving around on the ground, going around his foot only following the trail of blood. "I thought maggots only ate decaying things…yet these seem to have only a taste for blood." Treize leaned down inspecting the creatures further. 

Wufei sighed slightly cracking his knuckles as he kneeled down beside the body and placing a hand to it with a shiver. He held his breath for a moment and closed his eyes praying silently that it wasn't one of their friends as he flipped the body onto its back. Upon opening his eyes, he yelped and quickly jumped back sliding himself along the floor till his back hit against the wall. It…it couldn't be! What the hell?! "Dorothy! What…how?!"

"The vampire," Treize said, sounding like this didn't at all effect him though the shaky tone in his voice belied it. "They drained her of her spirit and blood." Treize closed his eyes shaking his head as he closed the sightless eyes then stood to his feet. 

"But…." Wufei kept his mouth shut, feeling very sick now. He hadn't been expecting well…_this_ of all things. It was true he wasn't at all in the least fond of Dorothy, but to have to die like this? "Let's…get out of here. We can just check the rest of the cells." Wufei stood up then brushing himself off shakily trying not to look like a nervous wreck. Would he look like that once he was drained? 

"You're right…who knows what others we'll find in here." Treize turned walking out of the room, never giving a backward glance to the body. Wufei on the other hand, couldn't help glancing over seeing those maggot-like worms crawling over the skin and digging their way inside to disappear into the rotting flesh. Shuddering, Wufei quickly ran out after Treize. Something told him that if he didn't leave now he'd be sick to his stomach. 

"Do you think the others are somewhere…down here?" He hoped not. Trowa and Heero were two of his best friends he had to admit. 

"I can't be too sure," Treize said glancing over his shoulder at Wufei. 

"Well I hope not…I hate vampi-oof!" Wufei ran into Treize cussing under is breath as he rubbed at his nose. "Why'd you stop?!" Treize didn't even acknowledge him, his wide eyes glued to something somewhere back behind Wufei. Wait...behind him? Wincing mentally knowing he would regret it, Wufei turned around slowly trying to anticipate what to expect. If that vampire or those stupid tin cans were there, he was going to kick someone's ass! "Look, I'm sick and tired of your ridiculous–" Wufei froze, his own eyes widening. He had expected to come eye to eye...or maybe chest to eye, to the vampire Zechs. Instead…. "Dorothy?" 

The girl stood there, her sightless eyes staring towards them, no recognition in them. The skins of her arm drooped in a nasty way threatening to spill onto the floor, the bone already becoming visible under the blackened skin. Tiny maggots crawled around her skin, sucking into it and burrowing themselves deep inside but she seemed to pay it no mind. More maggots fell onto the floor only to crawl to her feet to once more enter her. In all honesty, this was all just really really sick. 

"She's…not Dorothy," Treize said quietly taking a step back. "Dorothy's dead."

"Then what the hell is she?" Wufei said following his example. 

"An undead soul." With that said, they both turned taking off down the hallway.

TBC…

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers!! ^^ I gotta love it! Sorry it took so long for me to put up the next part Oi I got lazy, not to mention working on four stories at once. ^^ Check out my latest one in fiction press! It's called Guardians of the Angel though it's not all that interesting at the moment. Oi, I'll try to write more as soon as I can. Blame it on college the slave drivers. And for those that are looking for the next Spellcaster, I'll try to finish that up soon. And for those that are looking for Weiss *blinks* That one will be a hell of a lot better than the second part. ^^ And of course, the next part to this little story. Heero battle! Is Duo dead? Is he Alive? Where the hell are Tro and Q? ^^ Probably making out knowing them. *clears throat* Zechs? Who the hell knows. And how are Treize and Wufei gonna get out of this mess? A lot of praying. ^^


	12. Vampire Conspiracy 12

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story

Author's comments: Muhahahahaha!! Blood blood blood!!!!! *blinks* Yes!! I think I love all my reviewers! ^^ You're all so cool. *sniffles* You're the best people I've never met. Group hug! *blinks* Ok, maybe not. ^^ Onwards to victory!

The Vampire Conspiracy 12

Heero and Dermail continued to stare at each other. Neither had made a move or a sound since Trowa had left. They're bodies were tense, awaiting the first move from their opposite. Dermail continually flexed his uncovered hand, an unconscious move on his part. Heero had noticed it, watching the hand that had killed…no…just seriously hurt his vampire. He growled low in his throat just thinking about it. He'd cut that hand off. Then he'd kill the man it belonged to, and then he'd kill him again. He'd kill him a thousand times for stealing…hurting his vampire.

Dermail grinned at him then, his hand still flexing though he did visibly relax, moving to lean back against the door. "Do you really think you can go against me? A boy like yourself with no experience with your skills and no way to control it? Can you even call it up at will?" Dermail laughed at that taunting Heero, making him more angry. In response to it however, Heero did nothing but stay still, continually glaring at him, his body still surrounded by that weird blue glow. "Face it, without knowledge of your power, you are useless. That's why…." Dermail lifted up his hand holding it out towards Heero and smirking as he waggled his index finger gesturing that Heero was to come to him. "You should join me. With our combined power we could do whatever we wanted. I could teach you how to harness your it."

"….Fuck you," Heero said, eyes glowing brightly as he narrowed them at his enemy. 

Dermail laughed at that, bringing his hand to his to his lips thoughtfully, a kind of mirth shining in his eyes. "You are quite a feisty one. But…how would you like to bring your young friend back?" 

Heero hesitated, his power lowering slightly, uncontrollably as he looked at Dermail suspiciously. Could it be possibly….to bring Duo back? To see that smile again? And…why did he care? He hardly knew him. In fact, they were enemies. But…somehow he knew the vampire wasn't a bad well…creature…just misunderstood by society as something that needed to thrive as well as the next beast. "….How?" Seemingly at the spoken word, it was like his power had been cut in half, the glow dimmer down to being barely visible, the color of it even changing, becoming a white light cast now. 

"Come closer and I'll show you," Dermail suggested slyly. There was something in that tone of voice, something alerting Heero not to trust him. He could just look at Dermail and see he was planning something. Yet…what if he really did have a way to save Duo? Or to bring him back? Again Heero hesitated, looking over at Duo's prone body against the wall. He did want him back…he couldn't explain why but…it felt different now. Looking back at Dermail, he gave a gruff nod before he took a step. It seemed hard to walk, every step counting towards Duo's revival. He slowed slightly as he paused beside Duo's body, glancing down at it and swallowing a bit before he started towards Dermail.

"Heero…." The voice, ragged from pain, whispered his name quietly. Heero froze, his eyes widening, the power completely cut off as he stood there with his hands clenched at his sides. No…it could…. He was dead, he saw it! But…his voice…was he dreaming? "Heero?" This time the voice spoke a bit louder, the results of it being a cough from the pressures put on the lungs. Heero turned around quickly and looked down at Duo's body.

Duo looked up at him, his bloody eyes shrouded in pain from both his heart and his skin being burnt. A thin line of blood slid down the side of his mouth, but he was too weak to try to wipe it off. He wasn't smiling either…he seemed…like he wasn't fully there. He eyes tried to focus on Heero, but they always veered off to the side like he lost his line of view. His head tilted to the side from time to time returning again to where it was, that helping him to see Heero. "Don't…don't do it, Heero." He said, that itself bringing another cough to his lips. However, he wouldn't stop himself, he had to continue through with this. "He's…manipulating you…. You can't revive me once I am dead. I am just like other creatures. I've killed many. Thus, I am Shinigami." He coughed again then lifted his lips up into a smirk, that itself straining him taking a lot of energy out of him. "It's just my turn to die now. Call it penance for all the innocent people I've killed."

Heero swallowed again then looked down noticing his trembling hands. He hadn't noticed it before, but now. "Duo…." He was finally able to speak…and yet that was all he could bring to mind to say. His vampire…was leaving him. He was dead, now he was alive only to die again and leave him again with so much pain. 

"Heh…glad to know you can say my name. I…," he coughed again, "was beginning to wonder if you knew it." He laughed, the laughter turning into fits of coughing as his head fell to the side again. "I'm not dying in vain…so don't worry. But at least…I get a dying wish. Kill…that bastard for me…will ya?" After that was said, Duo went silent, again his head falling slump against his chest.

"Duo!" Forgetting completely about Dermail, Heero ran over quickly, kneeling in front of the boy and grabbing his shoulders shaking him. "Wake up, you're not dead!" He growled feeling himself getting frustrated on two accounts. One, he felt like he was being a softy, this not being like him normal. And two, he didn't even know the guy and he was acting like this over him. He remembered being told to follow on his emotions but at the time he never got the meaning. Maybe now…he's getting it. 

"Will ya stop shaking me," Duo said giving a little growl as he opened his eyes tiredly. "I'm not dead yet…."

Dermail had been quiet through the whole exchange, observing while at the same time moving ever closer. He laughed now though at the last line Duo said, clapping his hands in amusement. "How touching…I thought you dead, my precious little vamp. It looks like you're a lot stronger than I though. But you won't live much longer anyway."   
Heero growled and turned around standing quickly and holding his hands out at his sides glaring at the older man angrily. "Don't touch him." 

"Oh…and what do you plan to do about it?" Dermail stopped just in front of Heero, staring down at him with a smirk, his eyes glowing a bright yellow color, a show of hunger. 

Heero stood his ground glaring stubbornly at Dermail as his bangs started floating slightly, being blown by some unknown wind, Heero's body starting to glow blue again. "Dermail…. Omae o korosu." 

"What did you do to him?" Trowa looked up as he heard the voice. He was sitting by the door to the study, Quatre sitting in his lap, still unconscious. Heero had told him to leave the room, but he hadn't said to go anywhere else. Strangely…or maybe not so, the lions hadn't reappeared. In fact, he'd forgotten all about them still he got outside the room. He'd been trapped in the darkness of the hallway for about an hour now, brushing his fingers unconsciously over Quatre's skin waiting for the vampire to wake up. He really didn't know why he was so in liking with this one, but he really didn't like seeing him hurt. 

"…Who are you?" Trowa peered into the dark recesses of the hallway trying to figure out who spoke to him, though he vaguely recognized the voice. 

"Zechs Marquis," the voice said again finally allowing himself to come into view. He'd had to abandon his little game of cat and mouse to come save a dear friend of his…again. It turns out he was always the one having to come to Duo's aid in dire situations. "What did you do to him?" He repeated. His face showed nothing of what he thought, but his eyes were ablaze with anger. He wasn't a happy puppy, not at all.

"Dermail," Trowa replied returning his attention to the blond, petite vampire in his arms. Such a harsh life to live.

Zechs sighed, tensions leaving his body as he slumped his shoulder against the wall. Dermail huh? There was nothing he could do then. Dermail…his uncle…his father's brother. No wait…he wasn't his uncle, he was the uncle to the long dead Milliardo Peacecraft. "May he rest in peace," Zechs whispered. "Where is Duo?" he said a bit louder. 

Trowa looked towards the door, gesturing that he was inside there then he turned his eyes to Zechs cautiously. "Are you planning to kill me?"

"Hm." Zechs grunted folding his arms over his chest and looking down at Quatre's lax body. He must have been hit pretty hard. There was dried blood on his forehead, probably from when his head had made contact against the floor. Luckily, the other had bandaged it, though why he would do that for one of his foe was beyond him. "No. I follow my agreement to Quatre that I leave him to you. It will be up to him what happens. However, the other two…are mines." 

Trowa frowned slightly placing his hand on Quatre's forehead smiling slightly as he brushed them away. "Why aren't you trying to help your other friend?"

Zechs tensed slightly then frowned staying quiet for a long while before he finally did speak. "Why aren't you saving yours?"

"Heh. Nice comeback." Trowa closed his eyes for a moment. "He'd never forgive me if I interfered in his affairs. He's stubborn like that." 

"I could say the same for my friend. He can take care of himself. However, I'd rather laugh with his anger then to know the fact he died without my trying to save his life." 

"Good point."

Zechs frowned slightly as he turned looking over his shoulder back the way he came before he shook his head saying something under his breath and turning starting off back into the darkness. "I'll return after I take care of some business."

"Sure…good luck." 

"You too, kid."

"How the hell can it keep up like this?!" Wufei said as they turned another corner panting heavily from tiredness. This was sickening! Not only was it the body of a well…not a close friend, but a friend nonetheless, but it also had to become a zombie that not only was hungry, but also ran at an astoundingly fast speed.

"I don't know why it's so fast!" Treize panted. He was just as tired as Wufei was, sweat pouring down his face as he risked a glance behind them. "She's still there." 

"Fine! Then I'm turning to fight! I won't let this insignificant thing think it's got the better of me!" Wufei skid to a stop and turned around pulling his sword free and standing in a ready stance waiting for the zombie to come to him. The zombie formerly known as Dorothy continued towards him at full force, not slowing even a second as it got closer. Wufei cursed slightly under his breath trying to cut off all feelings as he gave out a little battle yell running towards the zombie holding the sword above his head ready to strike.

"Wufei!" Treize yelled sliding to a stop and turning around quickly. Was he that much of a fool?! Trying to go against that beast all by himself?! "Wufei, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to kill it right now!" With that Wufei brought down the sword, cutting clear through the center of Dorothy's body all the way down to the soles of her feet. The zombie froze, standing there for a second as if nothing were wrong before it split down the middle, the worm like creatures spilling free and wiggling around on the ground. The two halves fell over onto the ground with a sick splush from the sounds of the worms made jiggling around on the ground. 

With a smug little smirk, Wufei turned around to face Treize, shoving his sword back into the sheath at his side. "See? I haven't been working out at the force for nothing. And you called it a waste of time."

Treize smirked slightly then turned starting off again. "It wasn't as big a waste as I'd admitted it to be, at least, not for one Wufei Chang." Wufei Chang…Chang Wufei…he wasn't all that picky.

"Ready to go?" Wufei sniffed as he started over towards him.

"Well….Wufei?" Treize stared at him or was that…back…behind him? 

"What? Don't tell me…something's there?" Wufei shake his head. "No it can't be!" He turned around quickly staring at the body standing there. It was Dorothy again…but it was like she'd never been split in half! There was a split in her forehead that was quickly healed over as the worms crawled over it sliding inside reforming it somehow. Stupid bugs…. "But I cut it clear in half!"

"It appears those little bug like creatures can regenerate themselves…and the host they live in." Treize shook his head quickly and grabbed Wufei's hand pulling him behind him as he ran, the zombie starting to move again. "This doesn't appear to be our day, old friend."

Wufei grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "You could say that."

As Treize kept running pulling Wufei along, he tried to think of what could destroy these things. Suddenly, he stopped, Wufei bumping into him pushing him forward a bit. Another creature stepped from the shadows wobbling slightly to get itself in balance. The creature's arms were broken and twisted at unnatural angles, as was one of the feet that was dragged sideways. There was dirty and scratches all along the body, probably from escaping whatever they'd been in. 

"Relena…" Treize said in shock. "Both her and Dorothy were caught into this?" 

"Those demented fiends…" Wufei said, his voice giving off his own shock no matter the words that slipped from his mouth. He started to back up, pulling Treize with him as he looked around for another exit. There was no way out! The only way to go was…. Wufei glanced back glaring towards the Dorothy zombie. "Why do they always have to pick on me?!" Wufei pulled free his sword standing with his back to Treize as he prepared himself. 

"There's only one way to do this I see," Treize commented following his example and pulling out his own sword prepared to take out Relena. "If we cut them off, it will buy us time to escape."

"To where? I don't trust walking over a dead zombie's body that can regenerate itself at will."

Treize smirked slightly at Wufei's little comment then lifted his sword moving closer to Relena as he swung it around. At that time Wufei was charging towards Dorothy giving his little battle yell again as he came down on her. He sliced her down the middle wiggling his nose at the smell as well as the sight of the big split, the little maggots so packed inside they were overflowing as they fell off the side to the ground. He shook his head forcing himself not to stop there as he took the sword and duck it into her neck then cutting it across splitting it completely from the body. He looked the sword and used the tip to flick the head into the air away from him before he continued chopping the body into little piece.

Treize on the other hand, he removed Relena's head, the body part melting into the ground becoming individual maggots that tried to crawl back up the body. He quickly continued with his actions slashing across the body chopping it apart section by section watching the piece sliding off towards the floor turning into the little worms before they'd even touched. 

Wufei panted looking down at the little maggot creatures and backed his way towards Treize. "We better go now, before they get back up." His eye twitched as he saw an arm twitching fingers starting to come back together. "They don't take long."

Treize nodded quickly jumping over Relena's body and turning waiting for Wufei to follow his move before he started off. Something told him this wasn't even close to the end of those little beasts. 

TBC….

Muhahahahahaha! It didn't take me a week! Though it's not eight pages or anything *blinks* Wow I really need to get to work on those other fanfics before someone kills me. All in the days work of a fanfictioner *blinks* Ok ok, fanficcer, or somethin like that. Anywhos ^^ Next part! Heero and Dermail actually fight! Finally!! It's starting to get like DBZ with the prolonged battles oi. Then uh…we find out where Wufei and Treize end up, where Zechs went, and Quatre finally wakes up! ^^ And uh…if I were to start on another fic, what pairings would you people want? *blinks* I mean I love my 1x2/2x1 don't get me wrong I just wanna try some of the others I've never read. *blinks* Or so to say, I'm in an experimental mood. Sounds like sex. ^^ Which sounds like Zechs. OK, I'll shut up. Review!


	13. Vampire Conspiracy 13

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my..not so fav..), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah! And I think they're mating too ewwww!!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle, zombies, Relena and Dorothy regenerated (ewww!) to be killed again (yay!) but now more evil ( ewwwww!) 

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story and a pretty damn weird one too.

Author's comments: Yes!!! Story number 13! Almost to the end! Didja miss me? ^^ I know you did. My *sniffles* beautiful reviewers. Gotta love it! ^.~V Yeah! 

Note: _italics_ = past

The Vampire Conspiracy 13

"Dermail…omae o korosu." Heero glared feeling the power building up in his hands, the strange aura around him still cast in the blue light. He knew he would kill this man for hurting his beloved vampire. He would kill him, make him bleed, then tear his heart from his lungs and squeeze the life out of it till it was bled of all its blood. Then he would feed that blood to Duo.

"Fine…but let's changing the setting a bit, hm?" Dermail smirked shifting his hands and twirling a finger in the air before him, the room about them starting to warp shifting out of shape, becoming…surreal. Heero growled and he glanced around quickly looking at what was happening, his eyes returning the spot Duo was sitting. He'd disappeared. He could feel himself getting dizzy from the constant spinning of the room but he held his space keeping his eyes on Dermail and whatever trick he was plotting. 

Finally, the room stopped spinning and Heero was able to see they were out in the courtyard. It was, of course, where he'd first had his private moment with the vampire Duo. He glanced up at the sky, seeing the moon shining brightly giving long cast shadows the statues and the flowers of the courtyard, that itself sending an eerie appeal throughout the courtyard. 

"Full moons really are beautiful, aren't they?" Dermail said closing his eyes as he tilted his head back sniffing at the air. "As beautiful as blood."

"Hn." Heero glared at him feeling his power at its peek within his hands, the aura a bright blue ball that he gripped. "It's people like you that make it seem dark and ugly." With those words spoken he lifted up his hand, the blue aura shooting free moving out towards Dermail. For a second, Dermail stood there with his big ugly smirk on his face waiting for the blow. Suddenly he was gone. Heero growled, his eyes glancing around searching out the man. He gasped slightly, eyes wide as the man come up behind him lifting a leg high to spin kick Heero clear across the field. 

Heero clenched his eyes shut as his back hit hard against the brick of the building, a strong feeling of a pain shooting through his body up from the spot in his back that connected with the brick. He slid down it to a sit wincing slightly and trying to get the pain under control. He looked up just in time to see Dermail run at him using his foot once again to kick him underneath the chin sending him rocketing up into the air and over him to land on his stomach this time at the center of the courtyard. 

Weakly, Heero slowly pushed up to his knees spitting out a wad of blood from his mouth, his cheeks horribly bruised and his body battered and scarred from being scraped against both the wall and the ground. His aura's color had went back down to a pitiful white glow, his body weakened so easily. He was only human after all. He pushed up to his feet, one eye swollen and closed in pain, and he glared towards Dermail trying to focus on him as he wobbled in place. Dermail just laughed leaning back against the wall and folding his arms. 

"Look at you," Dermail said smirking at him, "you can barely stand up not to mention walk. You haven't even touched me once. Don't tell me this is the boy who holds the great power. He doesn't deserve it, he's much too weak." 

Heero glared at him lifting a hand weakly and closing all his fingers but the middle one flicking the old vampire off. "Fuck you," he said before taking the hand and resting it to his shoulder. One of his arms had seemed to stop working on him for some reason lying limp at his side. Shit, he hadn't even started and already he was being defeated! Maybe he was right…he couldn't control his power…he was just useless. But he wouldn't give up, he had to follow Duo's wish to kill this man. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his face but made no move to wipe it off. He felt like he would collapse onto the floor at any moment, his legs were even wobbling. But he forced himself to stand to face this monster.

Slowly, Heero started walking towards Dermail, each step threatening to floor him. He started moving faster the closer he got till he was running full blown towards the man, his hand held back in a fist with all his strength prepared to deliver a devastating blow. Again Dermail blocked him with all his speed leaving Heero to stumbling slightly to catch his balance then turn around quickly, his eyes searching the surrounding darkness for his enemy. He growled slightly clenching his hand in anger, his teeth bared. He was tired of games. Everything wanted to toy with his life. And for that he would make them pay. 

He started to take a step forward then froze, his eyes widening as he felt Dermail come behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist gripping and holding his crotch leaving him to shudder. The other hand moved up trailing over the side of his neck moving down over his shoulder to rest over his chest. 

"You will be mines, boy," Dermail said as a whisper into his ear. Heero shuddered feeling those dirty wrinkled hands on him, the breath of the older man blowing into his ear, a stench reaching his nose. "And if you won't be mines, then you can be no one else's. But your power does belong to me."

Heero trembled in rage, his eyes shining with anger as he wretched himself free turning around and trying to grab for the vampires throat in hopes of wringing the life out of him. To this Dermail only laugh fading out once more like a puff a smoke. He appeared behind Heero and lifted a foot kicking the boy down onto the ground and quickly crawling on top of him pinning him to the floor. 

"Look at you," he said with a smirk sliding a finger chillingly down the center of Heero's exposed neck. "So angry and over what? What do you think you could possibly achieve with your lack of skills?" Dermail grinned then sliding the hand down Heero's back. "But I do have to say that I really am grateful to you for holding this magnificent power. Good work, boy. Your job for me is done." 

Heero yelled out in pain as he felt the hand plunge inside his back, the hand going through his internal organs and wrapping around his heart draining him of his life and his power. He fell unconscious from the pain, his only thought being of Duo. He had failed him.

Wufei panted slightly as he stood inside the room, his eyes looking all around as he gulped. This was the room. The exact same room with the mirror Heero disappeared into. It was also the room with the possessed teddy bears that bite people. He couldn't stand this room. Now he had to come to it for sanctuary. Having escaped the two zombie girls, Wufei and Treize had ducked into the first room that presented them with a means of escape. That room just so happened to be one of the many rooms he could do without. But at least now, he knew what he was dealing with. Why oh WHY was this happening to him?

"I can't stand this place," Wufei scowled meaning for the words to be only for him.

"That would make two of us," Treize countered grudgingly sitting on the crimson looking bed. "This game of cat and mouse is wearing on me." His eyes flickered over to the door where the zombies were scratching and clawing unsuccessfully at the door. "I only hope their souls will be at rest soon."

Wufei folded his arms from in the corner. He chose the corner for two soul reasons. One, so he wasn't near the mirror that took Heero. And two, so he could see everything and nothing could sneak up behind him. "I only wish they would just die already. They're not who they used to be. Face it, Treize, they're monsters!"

Treize nodded to this with a sigh. "I know this but–" He paused in what he was going to say, the lack of sound behind the door drawing his attention from his present mood. "It's quiet. A little too–"

"Don't say it," Wufei muttered glancing towards the door, "that clique is well overdone now." He reached to his side where he'd rested the sword against the wall and picked it up by the hilt never taking his eyes from the door. "They could have given up."

"Hopefully," Treize added for him also grabbing for his sword as he stood from the bed. "Or maybe they've found another way in." As he said this, a prattling sound from the other side of the door reached their ears. At first, one of the maggot-like creatures crawled underneath the door. 

Wufei shook his head as he stood prepared to fight. "I hate it when you're right." The maggots crawled underneath the door in a rush, hundreds of the tiny insects forming together within seconds taking the shape of the two females. But there was a difference this time. They weren't forming two different bodies but instead one big one. The head of the beast shifted slightly, the facial form switching every few seconds to be one of the two girls. As skin covered over the tiny creatures hiding them from site, the creature looked at Treize screeching loudly sounding almost like a hawk in flight. Treize backed up from the bed, his eyes on the beast never expecting anything like this. 

Wufei stared at the creature with wide eyes then risked a glance in Treize's direction to see him backing up into the mirror. "Treize!" The sound of Wufei's voiced drew the zombie's attention back to him, four sets of eyes looking at him before they commerce together to form one giant eye then two again. Wufei gulped as he held up his sword preparing himself to face this beast. "I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled out taunting it. If he had to die then at least one of them should be allowed to live. "Come on! Take your shot! You're nothing but a weakling monster expecting to prey off of me! You won't win! I will defeat you!" He spread his legs slightly holding the sword in both hands before him as he mustered up his strength for what he was going to do. He glanced again in Treize's direction; however, this time he was missing. The slight shock he felt over his missing friend distracted him just enough for the zombie to walk towards him, pretty much getting right on him before Wufei even noticed. 

Wufei swung out widely keeping the beast at bay as he started moving from the corner walking sides then backwards heading for the mirror, in his opinion, the only obvious choice. "Treize, where the hell are you?!" He yelled swinging the sword with one hand as he got to the mirror pressing his hand to the surface. His eyes widened as he felt the chilled solid glass against his hand. "Treize!" He growled swinging again then grunted as the beast grabbed hold of the sword and yanked it free the sword being pulled into the hand before it just completely disappeared into the bug infested creature. 

Wufei looked around wildly, hoping to find anything that could be used to defend himself. The monster started towards him again, maw opening to take him in. Wufei clenched his eyes shut cursing himself slightly for never having had a chance to tell Meiran how much she meant to him before the darkness surrounded him with a chill.

"Duo!" Quatre sat up quickly, his eyes wild as he panted looking around swiftly then crawled from Trowa's lap heading for the door. 

"You shouldn't…." Trowa said looking over at the blonde noticing that he was scrambling to his feet fumbling to get the door open in his haste. 

"He needs my help!" Quatre said looking towards Trowa with frantic eyes. He seemed to care so much about that other vampire. Could there have maybe been something going on between them? Maybe this vampire already had a mate. So why did it bother him that he did? "Ah!" Quatre fell to his knees with a yell, the sound jolting Trowa from his thoughts and causing him to crawl over quickly. 

"I can…feel him," Quatre whispered holding his head with a whimper. He's dying! He needs blood! Again Quatre looked at Trowa with a since of hopelessness before he snarled, vampiric need starting to mingle with his need to get inside that room. The blood of the girl he'd shared with Duo had only halfway filled his hunger. He leaned against the door weakly, eyes half closed to slits as he groaned slightly. "I have…to help Duo."

Trowa frowned slightly. It appeared all he'd thought about these creatures weren't completely true. For one, they were caring organisms that were cable of feeling pain and sadness. He recalled now how faithfully Duo had stood up against Dermail, following in his own beat knowing that the other was far stronger. And for that, he died. But…wait did Quatre say he could feel him? "He's…alive?"

Quatre looked over towards him, his face seeming paler if that were possible. "Yes," he said with a little nod. "Duo, Zechs, and I are…connected in a way." 

"Connected?" Trowa whispered slightly. He couldn't help staring into Quatre's eyes wanting to read what was there; however, Quatre turned his own away back to the door. 

"Duo is connected to Zechs because of another time in the past." He turned himself around sitting himself back against the door and resting his hands at his sides looking straight ahead off into the darkness as if remembering it and seeing it there. "In all honesty, Dermail is the one who changed him. He had found him standing outside of the church," Quatre trailed off slightly as he glanced over at Trowa. "Have you heard of the Maxwell Massacre?"

Trowa nodded slightly. "That was years back in some medieval reign. It's in all the history books. The whole church had been burned down and destroyed. No one survived."

Quatre smiled slightly. "You read a lot." He turned his head back to the dark in front of him. "They were wrong though. One did survive. That was Duo." He turned his head to the side resting it against the door and closed his eyes. "He was the sole survivor of the whole massacre. Dermail found that intriguing so he took him back to his court. I'm certain that had Duo known that Dermail was the one who had destroyed the church in the first place, he would not have went willing. At the time he was blind and a child and for that he had to pay." Quatre smiled as he sat up some. "That's why Duo is stronger than I am."

"Is he stronger than Zechs as well?" Trowa turned to lean on his side continuing to stare at Quatre, captivated by his story and his beauty all at once. 

Quatre shook his head quickly. "No, those two are pretty equal in strength at the moment. After all, Zechs is the acclaimed Milliardo Peacecraft that went missing so long ago. Dermail took him as well. That's why this castle had been…taken over. After Milliardo had been brought to the court and turned he dropped the name of Milliardo and became Zechs. He refused to taint the name of the Peacecraft family."

Trowa shook his head then blinked realizing just now how close he was to Quatre as the blond boy leaned his head down on his shoulder. 

"The reason that Duo and Zechs are connected isn't, however, from the fact that they share Dermail's blood, as tainted as it is. It is because this wasn't the first time that Duo has went against Dermail's orders. But in this case it's different because Dermail wasn't the one who had tried to kill him. He'd sent others in his pace, the one's that had hit me. At that time though, Duo wasn't strong enough, he was still weak and couldn't handle them. By luck Zechs found him and gave him some of his blood to live." Quatre giggled slightly despite how gruesome the whole story was in itself. "Really, that's how Zechs and Duo met in the first. They came here to get away from the court, but they could never hide from Dermail because they were connected to them. I, however, wasn't turned by Dermail."

Trowa lifted a brow slightly looking down at the petite blond. Quatre slid a finger across Trowa's stomach letting it tangle into the shirt slightly with a purr. "Duo changed me. I'd been careless and ignorant like you, not knowing much of the vampire world. Therefore, I was travelling in the night, wandering from alleyway to alleyway. I had lost my way thinking to take a short cut back to the hotel." Quatre paused slightly, his finger stopping in its motion before it continued. "Dermail's goons had jumped me. They had drained me then they left me to die. Lying motionless on the ground, I couldn't believe my life could end just like that. I couldn't move, couldn't see, I just knew I wasn't going to live. Then I heard his voice.

__

"Do you want to live? It would be one hell of a waste to live your life just to die so quickly. At least this way, you can get revenge on the guys who did this to you."

"I had nodded and agreed to his offer. Life in exchange for freedom." Quatre smiled fondly as he remembered. "He's my sire. In other words, he's my master."

Trowa's eyes widened just slightly, a twinge of pain squeezing at his heart as he set his mouth in a grim line. He could never be with the vampire even if he weren't set here as food. The vampire was already taken, by another vampire. He wasn't even a vampire himself. He could not compete. 

"We've done much together and have been mated numerous times." Quatre sighed some then let a small smile slip to his lips. "Soon, he will leave me for the other, non-vampire. I can feel it." Quatre laughed slightly after he said that lifting his head from Trowa's shoulder to look at him. "I, on the other hand, will be just as preoccupied with my own toy." A little mischievous smirk slipped to his lips as a small pink tongue slid out of his mouth licking lightly over his bottom lip, his eyes starting to turn red. "You are going to be mines soon. It is meant to be that way." He leaned over nuzzling his nose softly against Trowa's cheek sending a shiver down the receiver's body. "Soon you will be part of the night breed."

TBC…

Hai *blinks* It was a bit on the weird side ne? But now we know some stuff!! ^^ I hope it wasn't too too bad. And yes I know *blinks* Bad place to end it ne? Well yeah but yeah. *blinks* I wanted to put something up and I'm very impatient. *pouts then sniffles* So sue my ass. Not really. *snickers* Eep! I'm late for class! Stupid test! Ja ne for now!! Review!!! 


	14. Vampire Conspiracy 14

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my…not so fav…), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah! And I think they're mating too ewwww!!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle, zombies, Relena and Dorothy regenerated (ewww!) to be killed again (yay!) but now more evil ( ewwwww!) 

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story and a pretty damn weird one too.

Author's comments: And finally part 14. ^^ Aren't yas happy? It's getting harder and harder to write on. I hope it's not getting corny too much. Blah. 

Note: _italics = _Mind communication

The Vampire Conspiracy 14

It was so quiet in the study now that everyone was gone. Duo knew he was left alone. He remembered a trick something like that the first time he'd met Dermail, the day he was brought to his court. Even now he cursed himself for ever trusting the older man. Had he known…he would have excepted death a long time ago. Now…well now he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was dying after all. But to die alone, what a drag. Though thinking about it, it was a lot better this way. Quatre would be free, and he wouldn't have to worry about seeing his tears. Duo never was big on crying like the other way. 

Duo coughed some opening his eyes as he felt something brush against his hands. He looked down, his eyes blurred from the blood over them. The pain had stopped long ago. A pair of yellow eyes looked up at him with pathetic eyes as the gargoyle nudged against his hand again.

"You worried about me, boy?" Duo asked raspy with a smile. Hell, he'd be worried too if that thought process would enter his mind. He'd passed out twice that he could remember. Would he survive if he passed out again? Something told him he wouldn't…he would just have to hold on. He started to wonder how Heero was doing then smiled fondly. He was a cute guy even if he was a bit on the antisocial side. It was a shame he had to put him through all this. But he was the only one with the power to stop Dermail. 

Duo frowned suddenly as a feeling went through him. An image flashed quickly in his mind causing him to draw his mouth in a tight thin line. He saw Heero lying on the ground, a hand through his back…an ungloved hand so old and wrinkled. Dermail…he had him. "That bastard," Duo growled as he pushed back against the wall trying to get to his feet not even making it halfway. _Shit…I'm not going to make it…am I?_

"Heh." He tilted his head down letting his bangs cover over his eyes shadowing his features, a small smirk just barely on his lips as another fresher thin line of blood slid from them. "Sorry…everyone," he croaked, the sound just barely heard in the quiet of the room. "I'm…not going to make it…."

Treize opened his eyes to slits as he felt a weight on top of him. There was wetness on his neck, the reason he'd awakened. A hot breath of air blew against him sending shivers down his body as he opened his eyes a bit more, focusing them. Hair...long soft platinum hair. It smelled so fresh and yet with a twinge of blood…blood? 

"You're awake," Zechs said nipping the side of his neck lightly, licking over the area he wished to feed from. "I was afraid I was going to have to drink from you in your sleep. It's not as much fun that way."

It took Treize a while to figure out what was happening, or even to remember what had happened. He remembered being in that room, the childlike one with the blood-like spreads and walls. He remembered Wufei and the monster also. So…where was Wufei? He'd fallen through the mirror while the monster was advancing on the other man. Did he get…? "Wufei…where is he?" Treize asked swallowing against a lump in his throat, afraid to know the answer. "Is he…?"

Zechs laughed sitting up and flicking some of his long hair back behind his back. It was then that Treize realized a few extra facts. For one, he was tied up on some sort of bed, his hands bound to the headboard by some type of black rope while is feet were tied to the post down below. The second thing he noticed was that the vampire had straddled his chest, just the thought of this sent shivers down his body. And third….

"Wufei!" He saw the boy sitting up against the wall by the bed. He too was bound by the black ropes; however, they were only long enough to allow him minimum movement. Treize let out a sigh of relief then. He was alive. He had been sure he'd been eaten by the creature that chased after them. Then…was he…save by this vampire? If he was here, he must have been. Treize turned his eyes to the vampire shaking his head mentally at the beauty that sat atop him with such a sinister look and yet so captivating. "Why did you save him?" Treize asked very far confused by this vampires sensitive actions. 

"He's still far too valuable in the game to be disposed of in such a way," Zechs bent down snarling slightly as he opened his mouth, his fangs dripping with saliva onto the other's neck as he brushed them lightly against the skin. "Therefore I have other uses for him. Just as I do for you." Treize winced slightly and clenched his eyes shut as he felt the fangs slide deep into his neck then be extracted, the sweet bloodless lips wrapping around the opened wound and sucked from it. This could never have been what he'd hoped for. To be laid to waste by this…creature…no…he was far to beautiful to be just any creature…the best word for him was enchanter.

Treize opened his eyes slightly, his focus unclear now with blurry-ness. He could just barely make out a few details in the vampire's hair. Would…he die like this? The vampire froze suddenly and lifted his head up as if hearing something. A drop of blood dripped from his chin and landed on Treize's cheek but the other didn't seem to notice. It was as though he were in a trance. He hissed suddenly and slipped from Treize's body rapidly, wiping the back of a hand over his lips. 

"He's…dead," Treize heard him say. Dead? Who was dead? Treize turned his head slightly towards the voice, his head lolling back and forth a bit sleepily as he stared towards the blur. "I can't believe I let this happen!" Zechs's anger was evident. His voice went to a low growl as he slammed a fist against the wall. "Satisfying my own pleasures, I didn't even THINK to see to Duo's own needs! Why didn't he contact either of us?!" Zechs growled as he looked towards Treize, his eyes standing out now with their bright glow of yellow. "I'll finish you off later," he said turning and quickly taking off leaving Treize alone to think on what had happened. Was it luck? But…he'd probably lost too much blood now. What would happen to him? What…….would…..

The night breeders? Trowa stared at Quatre in shock causing the other to give a light giggle, a finger sliding over the side of his neck. Night breeders…creatures…no gods and goddess of the dark. Never dying in the night, fear of the light….garlic? This gave him an opportunity to be with the other but…to be forever in darkness? To give away the right to see sunlight ever again? However…is was either this and being with the one he knew his heart was craving for or death where he would be alone even more. He didn't want to be alone, not now. He'd been by himself far too long now…he wanted…something…something to hold. 

"I…would become one like you…right?" Trowa lifted a brow slightly watching him carefully for his response. 

"Hai. It's like this. You will be agreeing to becoming my well…you'd be like my slave. Since I would be your master and would have far more power than you. Are you willing? It would just make this that much more easier to do." There was a hopeful look to Quatre's eyes that Trowa was unable to miss. It wasn't all that deniable that even though Quatre and Duo had obviously done much together, the two boys were far separate in what they did. This one, he was lonely as well. The slight sadness that showed in his eyes told him this much. 

"OK…on the condition that my friends may live."

"You have my word. I won't let them die, or at least I will do what's in my power to stop it." He smiled and rested his head against Trowa's shoulder sighing softly, a bit of air blowing of the skin of the other's neck. "You've made me happy. It's been so long since…..since…." The body beside Trowa started to tremble and he looked down to see an expression of shock, pain, hurt, and loss. "He…"

"He's…dead." Quatre bit at his lips and clenched his eyes shut, a few tears trickling down the sides of his face. "I…was so carried away…I didn't even….oh god Duo!" Quatre cried out his name, the initial shock of what'd happened finally kicking in as he struggled against Trowa. "Let me go!" Trowa tried to hang on but the smaller boy was far stronger than he'd anticipated and he quickly lost his hold on him, the other briskly getting to his feet and rushing to the door sliding inside. Trowa abruptly stood to his feet, his thought of his other friends pushed aside as he ran after the vampire and into the room coming to a stop at the door.

"Duo…." Quatre was kneeled in front of Duo hugging the lifeless body to him and crying hot tears. He held the other close to him, the body smiling slightly giving thought that it would just reach out and hug him back. But it didn't. It stayed still and lifeless. "I'm so sorry, Duo. Just, why didn't you contact me or Zechs?"

As if by magic, or maybe it was magic, Zechs was there. He pushed Trowa out of the way of the doorway and slipped inside walking over immediately to stand behind the crying blond. His face showed anger, and at the same time a sense of sadness and regret. So…this hurt him as much as it hurt Quatre did it? 

"Quatre…" the other vampire said softly.

"…Why didn't he….tell us? He…it…we could have saved him. There's plenty of blood still."

"…Duo's stubborn like that…." Zechs took the other and pulled him up into a hug allowing him to cry into his shoulder. Trowa tensed slightly as he saw this. He wanted to be the one to comfort the young vampire. He wanted…to be the one to touch him like that. He just wanted him so bad. It was understandable though. They needed each other in this moment. Just as…if Wufei or Heero or even Treize had died…even himself...the others would have went to each other for comfort…well…to some extent anyway. He sighed a bit and stood by the door watching on as they comforted each other from the loss of their dearest comrade. 

__

Heero?

Heero….

Heeerooo….

"Heero! Wake up!" Heero grunted shifting slightly and opened his eyes looking up at the braided boy standing above him. The other was just as beautiful a sight as always. His hair always wonderfully combed and shiny, his eyes so bright, even his grin was sparkling…or his teeth really. Heero grunted slightly and looked off to the side taking in his surroundings. He was in his room, his dorm room. There was a clock off to the side. He squinted his eyes slightly to read it but it turned out too blurry for even him. Maybe it was the morning dew. 

"Come on, sleepy head! Wufei and the others have been waiting all day! We're going to be late for school so hurry up and get dressed!" The bouncy boy jiggled from one foot to the other impatiently. Heero sat up slightly wincing as he held a hand to his chest. Strange…it wasn't hurting yesterday. Maybe someone ran into him from the football team. "Are you ok, Heero?" The braided wonder kneeled down on the end of the bed and stared towards him in worry. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine," Heero said frowning at the sound of his voice. It was raspy, like from sleep. He cleared his throat some slipping from the bed to stand as he rubbed a hand through his hair a bit. This was a little on the weird side. He also couldn't remember quite that much on what had happened yesterday. That shot to the chest must have been far worse than he'd thought. Every move he attempted made him want to fall to his knees in pain. "I'm just tired."

"TIRED?!" Duo's mouth gaped open slightly before he closed it gathering himself and smiled some. "You must have forgotten. You've slept most of yesterday. Did studying for the exams wear you out just that much?"

"Exams?" Heero started to slip into a shirt, but hearing that word he looked up sharply. He didn't remember anything about an exam. And he never slept more than he felt was necessary. A whole day definitely wasn't. 

The look Duo gave him made him feel like he'd just grown a third head. "Yeah. You know, the exams allll of our teachers have been saying we'd be having for the past three weeks? You even helped me study! How could you forget!" Duo pouted slightly then hmphed and folded his arms looking away as he sulked. "I'm crushed, Heero. I bet you don't even remember our first date."

"Date?" What date? He never had a date with Duo. He never even admitted having feelings for the other. So where did a date come from?

"Oh my fucking god!" Duo just gawked at him with wide eyes of stupefaction. "You don't remember our first date?! It was the most romantic time we'd ever had! Remember?! The flowers and the moonlight? You said you liked how it shined off my hair. Even though it was a corny line, I thought it was the sweetest thing you ever said to me! And then you said you'd always protect me! And…that you loved me…." Duo frowned slightly, pausing after he'd said that before he sighed letting a smile slip onto his face again. "But I guess it's not all that important. And...hey! Hurry up and get dressed!"

He noticed belatedly that he'd stopped dressing and resume starting to remove his pants before he took notice that the other was still watching him. He glared at Duo, his hands still on the helm of his pants. Duo blinked in return, a look of confusion sliding onto his face. "What? Don't tell me the famous Heero Yuy is shy now. After as many times as we've been making love to each other? I've seen it already and far more. I mean it's been inside me too. And why am I telling you all this you should already know!" Duo shook his head a bit sighing as he saw a slight blush to Heero's cheeks and turned around putting his back to Heero. "…I'm really worried about you, Heero. It's like you don't know me anymore. Like we've just met or something. And you're getting really forgetful."

Heero pulled on a pair of slacks that were considered the school uniform color of dark blue, and returned his attention to Duo. "I'm not forgetful."

"Yeah well…I bet you don't even remember who Wufei and Trowa are."

"Of course I do."

"Ok, then what about Quatre?" Quatre…the name ringed a bell…and it ringed a bad one. 

"He's…." Quatre…Quatre…who was Quatre? "your blond friend."

"He's OUR blond friend, Heero. He's not just my friend he's yours too. We've all known each other since junior high. And this is our last year! After the exams, we'll have three days till graduation. And we agreed we'd all go together to Zechs and Treize's resort for the weekend. They said they wanted to give us a free weekend as a graduation gift, remember that?"

Heero shook his head. "Iie." He wasn't remembering any of this. It was like he'd never even been TOLD any of it! Much less, even lived it.   
"Do you have any memories at all?" Duo looked at him, his eyes watching, wondering, curious, and suspicious all at the same time. "Do you have amnesia or something?" Duo walked over and rested a hand to his forehead, causing Heero to blush slightly and look off to the side. Duo, on the other hand just seemed to ignore that action. "No…you don't have a fever. Hmm…." He sat down on the bed staring up at him thoughtfully, a finger resting on his lips. "Well…what do you remember?"

Heero paused and looked down at him then again to the side, his eyes coming to rest on the clock. It was still blurry. Someone needed to check that. "I remember…." _What do I remember?_ He closed his eyes thinking back a bit trying to remember what he knew from recently. "I remember…it was night…and the moon…."

__

"Who are you?" 

"Who am I?"

Heero shook his head slightly. "There…were flowers….the smell of a garden…or…courtyard…"

__

"We want to have fun."

"We are what you fear most."

"We are seekers."

"Heero?" the softness of the voice reached out to him and caused him to open his eyes shaking the random voices away. 

"I'm fine," he lied folding his arms and sitting down on the bed beside the other boy.

__

"But just like I had thought before, there's something special about you."

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."__

"You're not like the other prey I've had."

"I said I'm fine," Heero growled wincing slightly at the intensity in it. 

__

"Then what do you want me for?"

"Heero…." Duo sighed. "If you want me to leave I will."

__

"Just because they can't express themselves, don't mean they don't feel just like humans."

"They're animals."

"So are you."

"No…it's fine…sorry Duo." Heero looked over towards him finding his face beginning to get more blurry.

__

"You suck the life from humans. And you don't consider that bad?" 

"Heero?" The reply seemed far from him but still so soft that he had to reach out to it. 

__

"You can't hate me all that badly. I'm not a bad guy you know."

"What?" He couldn't see Duo anymore…nothing but a bright light.

__

"I'm not about to be controlled by blood suckers,"

"I love you." A pain started to throb in his chest, his heart beating so fast it was pulsing in his ears trying to drown out his hearing.

__

"But just like I had thought before, there's something special about you. You're not like the other prey I've had. And I just have a feeling I can't kill you yet." 

"…..I love you too, Duo." The pain grew as he tried to curl in on himself, clutching at his chest.

__

"Don't die on me yet, kid. If you die from the beast in the castle, what fun will that be?"

"They're animals." 

__

"Who am I?

"You're a vampire." 

"Forever." He fell into silence, the only thing reaching out to him being a few whispered words.

__

"They're animals." 

"So are you."

"What…is this?" Dermail's expression turned from gleeful delight to a mixture of shock and horror as suddenly Heero's body began to glow again. However, it wasn't the usual glow. Instead of blue or white it was a sharp red just barely tinted with a bit of orange. "He's…alive? Arg!" He winced pulling his hand out of the boy's body quickly, however too late to stop any major damage as his fingers fell off landing onto the floor and twitching slightly before they stilled. He stared down at the body, watching in awe as the wound he'd made quickly started to heal up, the power's energy being drawn to the torn section of the body. 

"No! I won't let this happen!" He tried to plunge his hand back into the body but a sort of force field prevented it. Snarling, he scratched at the field, a type of animalistic form taking over his body. He couldn't lose! Not after all he'd done to achieve this! How could a simple boy weld this much power?! Dermail brought his claws down hard against the field. The force field reacted to this, sending a pulse of energy out from the source and knocking Dermail back sending him tumbling head over heel. 

This wasn't happening! Dermail got his control back and stood to his feet, quickly turning his eyes to the shining ball of bright red light. His eyes widened as he saw the boy standing to his feet now, his back to him as a gust of wind blew his hair about. "But….but you were dead! How could you possible be alive again?! I killed you with my own hand!"

Heero turned slowly, the effect an eerie feeling as his eyes finally came into view, no emotion or even a sense that anything was there. The body finally stopped turning and stared towards Dermail, seeing him and then again seeing through and past him. The eyes were dark with a touch of redness curtsey of the aura around him. His limp arm at his side twitched a bit being pushed and popped back into place with a snap, a small thin line of blood sliding down the arm. It stopped at the tip of the fingers looking like it was about to drip to the ground but instead, it was absorbed back into the body through his pores.

"What the…you….you're not human!" Dermail backed away in fear lifting his arms up to guard his face. 

"It's time you died, Dermail. By my hand alone." The expressionless Heero lifted his hand towards Dermail, the palm down lazily. As he moved, a hum ran through the air and the ground began to shake slightly from the use of power. Heero flattened his palm out, the activity around them dissipating as a small ball of red light formed floating over his palm. 

"…Heh…" Dermail laughed nervously and lowered his hands holding them at his sides. They shook a bit as well as his body but he forced himself to put on a smirk of smugness and stand his ground. "Do you think that little ball of yours scares me? That tiny thing couldn't even scare a child."

"Hn." Heero grunted, his only response as he lifted his palm up to his face and opened his mouth blowing lightly, the ball breaking a part quickly into smaller particles that flew towards Dermail. 

Dermail watched this action then outright laughed as he lifted his ungloved hands, the fingers missing now. "Your feather like toys can't harm me. I have the power…to take them as my own." As he said this, the glitter like particles flew into his palm being drawn in and absorbed. He smirked at Heero getting cocky now as he rested his hand at his side. "Do you want to try again?"

"There will be no need," Heero said quietly as he turned away from him, dismissing him completely and starting off towards the courtyard door off to the side. 

"Oh? So you're giving up? Running away?" His confidence was back full fold now. He knew he could win. The boy was just a child. He didn't know what he was talking about. He was probably toying with him.

"No." Heero stopped at the door and glanced back at him just giving him a slight view of one eye to indicate that he spoke to him. "I've already won. This battle is over." 

"Huh?" A warm feeling started to flow through Dermail's body. He felt his blood starting to boil, his body starting to melt right on sight. "What….what did you do to me?!" Dermail yelled holding his hands up and watching the skin just slip away onto the ground with a hiss, his body smoking now. 

"I've killed you." 

"No…." Dermail stared towards Heero, one of his eyes popping out to fall onto the ground, the other starting to swell up. While one arm had melted away, the other was swelling as well, bubbles forming and popping on it in a sickening manner. He started to tip to one side before he fell over onto the ground, a leg missing now as well as half his stomach. His skin was all red and dark purple from being cooked from the inside and out. "Noooooo!"

His yell was cut short as his head exploded first, his eye and mouth splattering onto the nearby wall and ooze down sizzling and burning into the bricks of the wall. The rest of his body blew up as well, body parts flying up into the sky and falling down raining and splurging over the ground making a bloody mess of the courtyard. Heero's body started to be drenched in the sticky fluids but he didn't care, he ignored it. He turned and started off into the building without another word. He was going to go find his lover now.

Tbc…

I love it! Though it's losing the zaz. Must get started on sequel. Ok so it was a bit on the sappy part this time. *blinks* And probably next time as well. *snickers* Might as well get all the sap out now because in the sequel there will be a lot of angst, *blinks* betrayal *counts off* heartbreaks, fighting among friends, probably a few deaths of important characters but I'm not sure on that, annnnnd some newer better enemies!^^ *can't way* Look for it! It will be called, "Crimson Targets, Bloodred Nights" ^^ *is really excited about starting it* It's raining Dermail! *snickers* And if you got confused in the Heero/Duo part. *blinks* It's like well… a dream sorta but not a dream. *blinks* And he had to break away from it by remembering. And what he remembers is most of Duo's conversation but I think most are you got that. ^^; I hope. If not, I'm sorry. right this is getting too long. And it's almost 5 in the morning!! Whoohoo! ^^ And my internet's being a meany butt again. ok ok. Review me! ^^ Good only! *gets pickier each time* 

__ __ __


	15. Vampire Conspiracy 15

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my…not so fav…), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel), DxR (not that I'm doing details, blah! And I think they're mating too ewwww!!) 

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths (confirmed), a big ass castle, zombies, Relena and Dorothy regenerated (ewww!) to be killed again (yay!) but now more evil ( ewwwww!) 

Disclaimers: *smiles* don't own them, just wanted to see them bite people is all

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story and a pretty damn weird one too.

Author's comments: Ha!! The last part before the sequel! *cheer cheer* Wow this will be the first time EVER that I've finished any type of story. ^^ New record day for me! Woosh! *superman fly by* Ack, what the hell?! Eep! *covers his mouth a bit* Masuki Tan!

Masuki Tan: *glare glare* Stop fooling around and get to work. *walks off* 

Ve: Ah that's Mas-man for yas *mutters* Always an ass, no matter what form. Alright! ^^ I guess I better get to work ne? See how Heero reacts to Duo's death and all ne? *snickers*

Note: _italics = _Mind communication/past at times/random jumble of words 

The Vampire Conspiracy 15

Heero walked around quietly, not even looking around at his surroundings as he walked down the hallway. His movements were sluggish, almost ghostly as if he were floating off the ground slightly. The glow around him was still bright, never dying down as he looked for the beloved vampire. There was no way the other could be dead. Not for as long as he'd held out. He wasn't willing to believe the other had left him so easily. And he wouldn't allow it either. He slowed then stopped suddenly, his emotionless, cobalt eyes watching up ahead at the creature there. 

It was some deformed creature, one that kept falling apart as it walked, heading in his direction. By how slow it was moving, it was probably hungry, so hungry it couldn't keep itself together. Recognition flickered in Heero's eyes as he watched it. He could see Relena in it. Her eyes anyway, something that swiftly turned to look like Dorothy's with her long fork-like eyebrows. Was this the fault of those creatures? The thought was there only for a brief moment as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the creature like he had a gun. Whatever it was, it wasn't them now. They were dead. 

"Rest in peace…Relena." As he said the words, heat gathered up at his fingertips then shot free, just a small shot that flew into the creature. The beast roared as it was hit, crumpling quickly to the ground as it was set to flames, turning into ashes. Heero lowered his hand, watching the creature turn till there was nothing but the ashes left. He started walking again, stepping over the ashes and on down the hallway. He slowed down as he neared the room. The door was open. Peering inside, he saw them all. He saw Trowa standing to the side, lost and confused by everything. He saw Quatre and Zechs, hugging each other comfortingly. But he didn't pay attention to any of them, completely pushing them from his focus as he stared at the form sitting against the wall, motionless. He started walking, a gasp of surprise and a hiss if pain filling his ears, but he didn't look to see why. He knew why. He was still glowing, and the brightness of it hurt the vampires. That's right, he could kill them right now if he wanted to. But he kept walking, stopping only once he was standing before the other vampire, his vampire.

Heero kneeled down in front of the vampire, taking the other's chin in his hand, tilting it up. The eyes were closed, a small amount of blood still trickling from it. Just as he thought…the other wasn't fully dead. Most of the creatures that he killed had turned to dust and ash. Yet this one was still in body. There were only two reasons to explain that, either he wasn't fully a vampire, or he wasn't dead. He brushed a thumb over Duo's cheek, smearing the blood some and staring at the other. He was extremely beautiful, he knew he could say it now. There was no way he could deny it any longer. As he brushed his finger over the pale lips, a tongue slid out, licking the blood from Heero's finger. 

And there was his proof. The other was in extreme need of blood. Quatre gasped somewhere from behind him, having seen this, and this reminded Heero that others were still here. The glow around him disappeared as he turned his head, glaring towards the other three in the room. "Get out," he said, not even checking to see if they did it as he turned again to Duo, once more brushing a thumb caressing over his cheek. He knew what he had to do. He was going to give the other his blood and let him live. In exchange for his own life. 

He awoke with a jolt this time. Such an annoying way of waking up each time he fell into the black hole. The former Chinese police officer glanced around, his eyes a bit fuzzy as he squinted waiting for everything to come into focus. He was in a room. The details were out of shape though. He did realize one thing though, he was on the floor. An experimental tug with his arms told him that he was tied down as well, or secured into place anyway. Someone didn't want him leaving anytime soon. Pretty sneaky. He suddenly wished he had concealed his knife on him before his capture. But how was he to know? 

"Wu…fei…." The voice was soft, but very much familiar. Wufei looked up ahead of him, seeing the bed. He tried to sit up more to see but he couldn't move. Damn these restraints. 

"Treize, is that you?" There was no further response. Again Wufei yanked at the restraints, still not getting leeway. He was a little worried about the other. Maybe he got drugged, or hit his head hard and got knocked out. And….was why HE alive? He remembered that creature moving towards him, about to eat him, then the darkness. Always with the damn darkness. He was so sick of the dark now, what he wouldn't do for some light or something. Just a little sunlight would do for him. Hell, being outdoors would be better too. But something had to have saved him…but what?

Wufei looked up as he heard boots. He saw the vampire, the one with the dark icy blue eyes, walk through the door, heading for the bed. Then the vampire's eyes landed on him and he glared at it. The creature didn't glare back, just walked over to stand in front of the other smaller boy and kneel down, starting to untie the restraints. 

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked him, suspicious yet curious as to why the other didn't give off some snide remark. 

Zechs glanced at him and paused a moment before he continued to untie him. "I'm letting you go." Wufei blinked at him…then blinked again as the words rang through his ears. He was being let go?

"And…why are you letting me go?" The glare was in his eyes again. He hated bloodsuckers. 

Again with the quiet pause before Zechs spoke again. "Because one of your kind has saved one of ours. Therefore, I will let you go." As the last was spoken, the restraints came free, tumbling to the ground almost in slow motion.

Wufei rubbed at his wrist, slowly standing to his feet and ready for any trickery. "So it's a bargaining then. He saves one of yours so you save one of us." He was kind of curious also on which one of them had saved a vampire. Was it Heero? Trowa? He hadn't seen either in such a long time. "Why not let him go too?" He pointed towards Treize, then the blood went from his face as he saw him. He wasn't breathing all that well, his chest moving slowly, blood sliding down from teeth wounds on his neck, still fresh. It was enough to leave Wufei speechless. He'd been bitten! By the bloodsuckers!

Zechs took the silence as a moment to speak. "Because he won't live long enough to even make it outside," he said softly walking over and touching the bite mark lightly with his finger before he looked towards Wufei again. "That's why he's going to become my personal slave. He will become one of us. That is all I can do to save him." 

Wufei finally got his voice back, his eyes shining in anger as he glared at Zechs, hands clenched in fist at his side. "You bastard! You didn't even give him a chance! Now you're trying to choose his life for him?!" 

At this Zechs smirked, his eyes casting off a red glow as he licked at his lips a bit. "Be grateful it's him that's here and not you on my bed." Suddenly, Zechs shifted out of sight, leaving Wufei to stare in shock at the place he was once standing before he froze, body tensing. Zechs was behind him, pulling him back as he rubbed his fangs over the back of Wufei's neck making him tremble slightly at the thought of what could happen. "You could easily join him as my slave if you want." Wufei winced as the fangs slid into his skin, tongue washing over the blood that was flowing. With a growl he pulled back, turning quickly to swing at the vampire, but the other had moved to fast, now standing beside the bed again. 

Wufei glared towards him, holding a hand over his now bleeding wound, feeling so violated from the other's touch, the other's tongue tasting him. "You're lucky you have speed or I'd bring you down for what you just did." 

"Hm," Zechs chuckled softly, watching with some amusement as the other stared at him like a wild animal, waiting for his next attack. "Did you know, that a vampire's fangs have the power to infect any creature with its touch? It does. It's not in the books you so called humans write about us, though." He folded his arms over his chest, resting either hand on a shoulder as he stared at him. "I didn't take so much that you'll be dying of thirst. Nor will you be running inside for fear of being burned by the sun. However, this will make for an interesting game when we next meet. In a few days you may find yourself begging for blood. Your fangs will have grown a good deal, so I'd keep my mouth closed if I were you." He shrugged a bit, long platinum hair shifting with the slight movement. "Though you could always say it was from surgery. You're not exactly a vampire, nor are you even half a vampire. And of course, you are no longer truly human any longer. What you have is just a little taste of the power you could own if you join us." 

Zechs smirked at this, biting into one of his fingers and resting it over Treize's lips, not even paying attention as the other started to lap at the blood like a weakened kitten. "I'll give you time to think about it. Choose wisely, little pawn." Wufei just stared at him, then at Treize, watching as the other fed off him like an animal. The hand over the back of his neck trembled at the thought. What was he then? Would he want to drink like Treize? Would he look like that? Would he lose control? He didn't even notice the shadow behind him, as he was knocked out, returning to that damn accursed darkness. That was really starting to piss him off. He might as well call it a vortex for all the times he'd wakened up in a new place.

"I'm going to let you go." Trowa looked up sharply after hearing that. The man who spoke it continued to look down, his blonde bangs hovering over his eyes. He looked like he had been forced to say it, his clenched hands trembling at his sides. "It's….not my right to choose how you should live. And after what your friend did to save Duo…I…couldn't just take you away like that." 

Trowa watched him quietly, heart beating despite his lack of reaction. Did the vampire want him? Or was he just reading into it wrong? Was it just his own needs blocking out the truth? "Quatre…" Trowa whispered softly, reaching down and taking the other by the hand gently. Quatre gasped slightly looking at him but Trowa only smiled, his love for the other shining in his eyes. "What I want is to be with you and for you to be my master always. It hasn't been all that long yet it's like I'm supposed to be with you." And that was a lot, coming from a guy who hardly spoke a word unless needed. 

"T-Trowa…." Quatre smiled, his eyes actually starting to shine with tears as he leaned into the other, hugging him softly and whispered into his ear. "Are you sure you want this? Once a vampire, you can never go back." Trowa closed his eyes and nodded slightly, but it was enough for Quatre. "It will hurt a little, but just briefly." Trowa waited for it, then winced feeling the teeth dig into his skin. The feeling was brief, just as that small vampire had said. He could even feel the blood being pulled from him as he felt himself being weakened, his head coming to fall against Quatre's shoulder as his eyes slipped shut. For something that was supposed to be so bad…it sure….felt….

It was a quick action as Heero cut his wrist right open then held it up to the vampire's lips, waiting patiently for him to drink. After a while nothing happened and it frustrated Heero to the point that he pushed the other to the ground so he was flat on his back. Heero moved, straddling Duo's chest and glared at him as he forced his mouth open, holding his wrist over it and letting the blood drip inside. It took only a few seconds after that for the man to respond, his tongue darting out eagerly to drink the blood. Duo's eyes popped open after a while, a wild crazed look flashing through his eyes as he hissed then snarling in hunger, reaching up and pulling the wrist down, wrapping his mouth around it to suck the blood.

Heero didn't make a sound through any of it, watching quietly, even as his vision started to get blurry. He could feel himself falling back into that calming lack of light, but he didn't fight it this time. It was time he followed his emotions and do what he had to do, even if that meant dying for this vampire. Slowly he lost his balance slumping forward on the vampire as he felt his life being drained and pulled from the light.

Wufei just stared at them. No, it was more like glared at them. He glared at the three vampires and their new slaves. They were standing on a roof in the large city. The wind was starting to pick up, and there was a slight chance of rain. Wufei ignored that though. They were on their opposite sides, vampires and humans. Neither were meant to be mixed, considering one was food, the other immortal hunters. His eyes rested on Treize and they softened a bit. At least he was still alive. He thought about that more and shuddered a bit. No, they weren't alive, just part of the undead now. He let his eyes flicker over to Trowa. That one was willing to becoming a part of them. So eager really. He had no sympathy for him. At last his eyes fell on Heero and he glared heatedly at him. He shouldn't be mad at him, what he did had saved Wufei's life. But…he saved one of the accursed creatures. And for that he vowed to one day kill him. He would kill all three of his former friends, two out of mercy. But Heero…he would feel pure hate for him…as well as for the entire vampire race. He would kill them all. 

Without a word the vampires left him alone on the roof, disappearing into midair, it seemed. Wufei was left alone with his thoughts, staying there into the morning. He thought and he planned. He knew what he would do with his life now. He would never be a part of the force anymore nor would he be able to even consider that partnership business. Chances were people would accuse him for the missing of his friends, since he'd last been seen with them. Others would question the disappearance of one of their better politicians, Relena, and her personal help, Dorothy. 

He was the only one left, and most of the world would not believe his story. But there was still Merian. He could tell her now how much she meant to him, and maybe even convince her to help him. It would work out, he knew it. And then…

__

And then the creatures of the dark would vanish within the crimson night for all eternity. Or so Chang Wufei vowed on his life and his honor. He would kill them all and rid the world of the impure and vile creatures of the night. 

End

Yes! ^^ It's the end of this series finally!!!!!!!! I hope it wasn't too too corny. Um…well I would have went more in detail on the changing but to tell the truth it would have turned into a lemon *blinks* Because I don't do well when it comes to sex scenes and going mild. ^^; Who knows, maybe I'll make a little extra just for that and put it on my site! ^^ However, moving on, the first part of the second sequel is already almost done. *blinks* Be on the lookout for it. ^^ the title of it is: 

__

Crimson Targets, Bloodred Nights


	16. Vampire Conspiracy Alternate Ending

Pairings: 2x1(my fav!), 4x3 (my…not so fav…), 6x13, 5xM, maybe 2x5 or 6x5 (depending on how I feel)

Warnings: biting, blood, gore, vampires, use of bad ass language, citrus, AU, Relena and Dorothy deaths

Comments: Just a bit of musing, now made story and a pretty damn weird one too.

Author's comments: Ah it's been a while. 15 is really the last chapter but I received a request asking to see what it would be like if Wufei were a vampire too instead. I'm afraid I had just realized that and um…sooooo I figured I'd try it out. It's not a real ending just an alternate one, what it would be like if Wufei had changed as well instead of becoming a vampire hunter. And no this has nothing to do with the current story. So don't panic or be confused

Note: _italics _Mind communication/past at times/random jumble of words

The Vampire Conspiracy 15** (the alternate ending, Wufie the vampire!)**

Heero was jolted awake at the suddenness of change. He couldn't figure out the cause yet but he wasn't at all comfortable with it. He moved a shaking hand to his neck gasping slightly as he struggled for breath. How long had he been out? Why did it feel like he had to struggle to breathe? He wasn't in the least bit certain about his location, taking in the darkness around him and the floating candlelights to mean he was still in the castle. The only logical explanation was that something had happened to cause him to pass out again. But that was obvious. Why else would he be lying out on the floor like this?

Heero grunted a bit then finally started to push himself to his feet. Strange, he could feel a sort of power coursing through his body even now. Thinking back on it he remembered his fight with Dermail though only vaguely. He couldn't explain where this power was from, it being so mysterious and all. He had done things to Dermail, things he didn't think he should have been capable of. The vision of the dying Dermail flashed in his memory and he started recalling from that the reason he had killed him. The main reason that is.

That was when he noticed his position. He was in a bed, a soft bed which was a good sign and a bad sign. Who had put him there? Where was there?! What about those creatures that were running around the castle?! He felt a touch on his arm and almost jumped before he realized it was a human like touch…well almost. There was a chill to the touch, like something not quite alive. As Heero squinted through the darkness he could barely make out the features, the outline of a braid, the smallness of a lithe body no bigger than his own. He dared himself to hope, remembering his sacrifice to the other before he started to lay down moving closer.

"Hm? So you're awake finally," Duo said beside him, a grogginess to his voice that told that he had been asleep.

"Why am I alive?" Heero asked, already starting to close his eyes again, relaxing contently against the other. Things were different as a vampire but not so different as people thought. His heart…it wasn't alive…but it wasn't dead either. It was more like a different pulse, a new…different feeling. For all he knew, his heart was black. Maybe that was why the light hurt so much, eating away at them. But he wasn't in the light, just the comfort of darkness and the moonshine through the window. It reminded him that Duo liked the moonlight, so of course he would have the room with the perfect view, right?

Heero reached over, grabbing hold of the braid laying at Duo's side and held onto it, like he was afraid of losing him again. He had come close to losing him already, he didn't want to go through that again. A part of his mind said something was wrong, something wasn't right about the fact that he was well…a vampire…that he had fallen in love with another vampire after having not known him for even a week. But he ignored that feeling, instead clinging to the warmth and comfort of the one beside him. Though he wasn't wearing too much now, only a pair of shorts from what he could figure, he felt comfortable. The chill wasn't reaching him at all. Had he been in his right mind he would have questioned that more, but he didn't. Instead he just closed his eyes and slept. The whole world could die for all he cared. Just so long as Duo was his.

* * *

Wufei growled arching his back up off the floor. He'd been doing this for over three hours now, not quite tiring but not achieving his goal. He was chained down to the floor panting softly as he was growing more and more out of breath, a sheen of perspiration forming on his forehead. The last he had remembered, he saw Zechs on the bed with Treize, feeding from him. He had been forced to watch, see Treize give his last human breath before his rebirth into becoming a vampire. It wasn't supposed to end that way! And now Wufei was trapped as well, unable to move anything, even his neck had been chained down. He was being treated like an animal, bait for the perfect feed! And it pissed him off. But he didn't want to admit that it gave him a bit of fear too. Was he going to be drained like Treize? Was he going end up like Relena and Dorothy? He really didn't want to know, either result being a bad thing. He wasn't even worrying about Heero or Trowa, finding that he was thinking back on his life and his decisions. He thought about Meilan, wondered how she would feel living without him around. Did she even care that he was gone? He shook his head closing his eyes for a moment before the sound of boots ringed in his ears. He was capable of turning his head towards the sound, the anger flaring up in him again and tried to struggle again, only receiving a smirk for his work.

"You will be a fun little pet to play with once you are turned," Zechs said ignoring the sneer and the looks of disgust that came across Wufei's face. He reached down, brushing a thumb against Wufei's lips and didn't even jump as the other bit him making him bleed. "You're fiesty…I like this."

"I'm glad you approve," Wufei said sarcastically, the glare shining in his eyes. "If you're going to do it, then get it over with." If he was going to go down, he would do so with dignity. Who knows…maybe he could somehow get his revenge someday.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that quickly…not for you." Zechs chuckled rubbing his bloody thumb against Wufei's cheek staining it red. Wufei tried to control himself but flinched away at the touch, turning his eyes to look somewhere else. Somehow, he was being made to feel more and more uncomfortable as the other's presence lingered longer near him.

"What did you do with Treize?" Maybe something else…something else to think about but what this…this fiend was doing to him. He took an intake of breath as he felt Zechs's other hand sliding underneath his shirt touching skin and leaving a feeling that was both terrifying and exciting to Wufei. Was he succumbing to him?! Never! He couldn't allow this creature to have satisfaction from his weakness.

"He's alive…alive as a vampire can be," the vampire commented, giving a little hmm after he said that. He was enjoying this! Wufei knew he was! He could see the smile on his face even in the darkness! Or maybe he was making up that smile in his head…that twisted evil smile! "Currently he is cleaning up the mess he left on the bed after our little…fun." The way he said that…it left no room for error about its meaning. There was no way Wufei could have missed it…and now he was going to have to do the same as well?!

If nothing else had caused him to struggle more, this certainly did, a sudden spark of fear growing inside of him. Just what was this _thing_ going to do to him?! "You're not getting away with this! When I am free I will kill you!" He was spouting threats, but he already knew his fate was determined.

"What makes you think you can follow through with that?" Zechs said sliding his hand up more on Wufei's stomach, gently caressing his chest before his fingers came across a nipple, nail scratching over the tip of it.

"Ah!" Wufei's eyes closed quickly at the feeling and he was left panting, clenching his hands at his sides in anger. He was mad that he allowed himself to respond like that, especially to so simple a touch. His body actually felt heated but he couldn't fight the desires that were suddenly starting to rage through his body for this man. Instead, he went to his only defense, a glare and his mouth. "Because even if you do drain every drop of blood from me, I will not submit to you! My soul will never die, and because of that I will return to hunt you down and kill you!"

"Oh really?" Zechs said, finger moving innocently in a little circle over the tip of Wufei's nipple, causing the other to squirm underneath him. "I thought I was the hunter. How silly, and all this time I was believing a myth hm?" He smirked again, an evil little thing as he twisted Wufei's nipple between his fingers suddenly. Wufei winced at that, biting his lips to keep the sound from escaping. Sadistic bastard. "So you really think it possible to kill me, do you?"

Wufei's glare stayed in place, until the vampire moved lying on top of him, pressing his body close to Wufei's. He could feel the other's body heat now, could see Zechs's eyes as clear as day and it made him freeze up. Anything he had thought to say wouldn't come to his aid, his eyes wide now. "W-what are you doing?! Get off of me!" In a sort of panic he struggled again trying to knock the vampire off of him. It did little good though since Zechs had him pinned down by both chains and body.

"I'm taking what is mine," Zechs said suddenly, a huskiness in his voice that Wufei was sure he would have missed had the vampire's lips not been right near his ear. It sent a shiver through his body. He didn't like being played with. Hell, he didn't like being killed by a vampire! If he had his way, he'd die of natural causes…even being shot! Instead, he was about to be fucked and drained by a vampire! Even worse, he was about to be turned into one as well. "And you're going to be mine whether you like it or not." Zechs flicked his tongue over the side of Wufei's neck, his hands already trailing to different places. "Mmm, your heart is pounding so rapidly…is it fear…or excitement?"

Wufei's arms pulled taunt against the chains, his teeth bared as he tried to keep from yelling out. This wasn't going right! This…felt too good. He could feel his body melting, jumping only slightly as he felt the other's teeth sink into his neck. After that, he felt the soothing feel of the other's lips on him, his vision blurring as he felt his hands stilling, his heart slowing. He didn't know if he closed his eyes are not, just that everything around him went black as the last of his breath left him.

* * *

It was nighttime once more, not even a day later. There were figures standing on top of a one-story building, darkness surrounding them. Each wore a cloak tied around their shoulders, the night wind blowing hard but not deterring them from the territory. No, this city was their territory, it was theirs to devour.

"Is it time to feed?" Heero said, standing beside Duo, his bangs blowing covering over his eyes as he glanced to his master. He was dressed comfortably…for him anyway, wearing tight leather pants and a sheer silk shirt that hid very little of what was beneath it. If you looked closely enough, you could even see the skink beneath it.

"You seem to have very little patience tonight, pet," Duo replied winking at him, his braid curling around him like a snake. He reached up resting his hands behind his head as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes letting the wind play with his hair. "Hey Zechs, I bet your pets aren't as impatient, now are they?"

"Unlike you, my pets are trained to listen to me, isn't that right Wufei?" He reached over petting the black hair male kneeling eagerly beside him, eyes watching the human prey walking below them. At the touch on his head, Wufei looked up at his master before he looked down again, his bangs from his now loose hair covering his eyes before he reached up moving them out of the way.

"Yes master, we follow and obey you." He glanced over at Treize who was silent beside him, apparently staring down at something or someone who had caught his attention. Heero glanced that way too, watching both Treize and Wufei silently. Both males were nothing like they used to be, and that bothered him. Zechs had said it was because they were changed against their wills…and for that they had lost sight of their former selves. But Heero could do nothing about that, only watch as they responded like dogs to their master. No, he had a master of his own…but at least he had made that choice. Heero looked down at his hand clenching it slightly before he let it go. He had power, a power that could destroy them all easily…but he had no will to use it. He wondered how things would have went had he not chosen to save Duo…had he just let him vanish into a trail of dust. No thoughts came to him except to wonder if he had made the right choice.

He saw movement beside him and looked over in time to see both Quatre and Trowa jump down into the alleyway beside the building. They were already on the move then. The two reminded Heero of himself and Duo. Trowa had been given a choice and he followed through with it. Then again, maybe they were the sick ones, following after vampires like lovesick puppies. He sniffed at that. Lovesick puppies his ass.

"Well, it's time to chow down!" Duo said beside him suddenly, smirking over at Heero before he headed to one side of the building. Heero was quick to follow, giving a second look back at his two friends and their master. He appeared to be saying something to them, probably asking them what they saw. Knowing him, he'd probably start sending them out to capture his prey themselves…. No that was a lie. They all loved the chase too much to give that up easily. "I saw a kid with long silver hair. He'd make a perfect pet for you." Duo stopped at the edge looking back at Heero with a smile. "If you want one of your own. I'm allowing it of you just so long as you remember you belong to me and me alone."

A gust of wind blew by again, but Heero was staring into Duo's hungry eyes, licking his lips already smelling the scent of blood. "I'm content without one. All I need is his essence." Duo nodded leaning forward and giving Heero a kiss. Heero felt his braided master's tongue pushing against his and gave up to temptation returning the kiss with a passionate need that he knew his master would fulfill on their return. The kiss was broken almost as quickly as it was given and Duo turned jumping down into the darkness of the alley. Heero didn't hesitate and jumped as well following him down. For now, this was his life. Even if it weren't meant to be, he would never give it up. Even if it meant that the whole world was going to be destroyed…as long as he was with his master he didn't mind it. As long as he could still see his friends…and his lover…who cares what happens to the world?

END

Eh ::blinks:: update? ::thinks:: Posted! And now I will never touch this version of the story ever again! It can't be updated any further than this! By the way, I'll update CTBN soon, I promise! ::snickers:: poor Wufei…well I had my temporary fun. ::gestures to the tiny little make-out scene:: eeeee! ::estimating that this comes out at the right time? Or close at least:: Merry X-mas!


End file.
